Be Mine
by xAubreex
Summary: When Yoshiki is tired of unsuccessfully trying to receive Ayumi's affections, he goes to his friends for help. He takes their advice and is willing to do anything to get to be with Ayumi. Will their advice work? Or will it just destroy their friendship? Find out in this story full of comedy, tragedy, heartbreak, and romance. (Ayushiki is main pairing)
1. Chapter 1: Advice

Yoshiki Kishinuma had found himself yet again falling asleep in class, it's not like he did it on purpose or anything, if anything he tried to do the complete opposite, since the teacher had caught him falling asleep in class many times previously. But everything went blurry in the midst of the weariness as his eyes slowly drooped down.

 _Whack!_

"Ow! What the hell!" He whisper-shouted and looked behind him to see a certain bluenette looking at him with a cold hard glare, holding the weapon she hit him with-a pencil.

"Open your eyes and pay attention, Kishinuma-kun!" She whispered back with a disapproving look on her face.

"Quiet, you two, pay attention to the lesson!" The teacher pointed at the board harshly with her intimidating long red nails.

"Yes, sorry sensei, it won't happen again." Ayumi replied politely like the class representative she is, and then glared at Yoshiki before looking back at the board as the teacher continued the lesson.

Yoshiki mentally groaned.

 _Now she's going to hate me more than she already does.._

He then glanced at Satoshi, feeling envious of the brunette.

 _He actually pays attention, he has a good reputation, and all the girls love him. No wonder Ayumi has a crush on him and likes him more than me.._

His eyes wandered from Ayumi, Satoshi, to Naomi.

 _But he likes Naomi-san..It's so obvious. I just hope Ayumi won't get too heartbroken when they become a couple.._

Yoshiki then shook off the thought.

 _If she does, I'll be there for her._

The bell rang.

Yoshiki got out of his seat and followed the other students into the hallway and knew what was going to happen next.

"Kishinuma-kun!"

Yoshiki sighed, "Hm?"

He turned to face the upset class rep.

"What's it with you falling asleep in class again? Are you going to sleep late?"

 _Heh. She almost sounds concerned for me, but I better not get my hopes up._

"Yeah, I stayed up last night so I didn't get much sleep. But don't worry about me Shinozaki, I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon."

"Okay.."

"You better get to class, class rep shouldn't be late to her classes." He teased.

"Same to you, then!" She then walked off, her blue pigtails swinging.

 _She's too cute.._

He decided to stop thinking about her and get to class before he was late.

* * *

"YES!" Satoshi stood up with his controller in the air in victory.

Yoshiki groaned, "Don't get too cocky, I beat you all the other times."

"I'm still better at you at Call of Duty though." Satoshi grinned.

They were at Satoshi's house in his bedroom, playing video games since it was the weekend.

"Nope, not a chance."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing what he'd said.

"Prove it, then."

"Eh, I'm kind of sick of playing video games at the moment, can we just talk?"

"How do I know it's not just because you know that your going to lose?" Satoshi teased.

"Because it's about Shinozaki."

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Satoshi chuckled, Yoshiki had told him about his crush on her a long while ago before the charm, and unfortunately everyone knew, except for Ayumi-of course.

Satoshi sat down next to him and took out a notebook and put a pencil behind his ear.

"Now now, what are you looking for in a soulmate, Mr. Kishinuma?" He said in a womanly voice, like a matchmaker.

The two boys burst into laughter and Yoshiki then shook his head, a grin still on his face.

"Very funny, but this is serious."

Satoshi nodded and put the notebook and pencil on his nightstand.

"So, what about Shinozaki?"

"I love her, I would die for her, but she hates my guts.."

"Well that's how confusing girls are for you." Satoshi grinned.

"Easy for you to say! You grab a girls breasts and she still obviously has a crush on you!"

"Eh?!" Satoshi blushed furiously, "You still remember that?"

Yoshiki rolled his eyes, "How could anyone forget? Naomi's reaction was priceless, yours was too. I bet you did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Satoshi yelled, his face redder than Yoshiki's shirt.

"I take that as a yes?"

"I would never do that to a girl!"

"So you would do it to a guy?" Yoshiki raised an eyebrow.

"NO! You know I like girls!"

"I don't know, you do invite me here a lot."

"Because we're friends!"

"I don't see you hanging out with Morishige, though."

"He's always with Mayu!"

"Suuuure."

Satoshi threw a pillow at Yoshiki's face.

"Enough about me, back to you and Shinozaki. I'm sure she doesn't hate you, she just..hates your reputation!"

"Like that's any better!"

"I'm just saying, Shinozaki likes guys who are nice, faithful, and loving. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who'd trust someone so easily."

"Or would like a former delinquent.."

"Key word: former. If you prove to her that you have changed, and your not the cold hearted rebel she thinks you are, then she'll acknowledge you in a good way."

"But how do I do that?"

"Quit watching her from the sidelines. Go up to her, and say what you want to say to her."

"What if she doesn't want to give me the time of day?"

"Don't let her have a choice, you want to get out of the friendzone, but you're barely even in the friendzone!"

"Great, nice way to make me feel better."

"Hey, just trying to help. You shouldn't rush. Try to get to know her better, show her that you're interested. Girls don't like desperate guys."

"Isn't the way your explaining to me kind of desperate?"

"No, you just have to do it in a teasing, forceful way. Make her so embarrassed and annoyed with your corny words and actions-"

"Wait, what?" Yoshiki looked at him in disbelief, "How the hell is that going to make her like me better?"

"She's basically tsundere. She won't break out of her shell unless you make her. The girls a tough one, I'll give you that."

"Pfft, well, you got her to fall for you easily."

"H-Huh? Shinozaki doesn't like me, I would know, and she knows I like Naomi! ..Right?"

"Eh..Right.." Yoshiki didn't want to discuss it further, since the topic made him uncomfortable, he sometimes felt like he loathed Satoshi because of his blood boiling jealousy everytime Ayumi talked about him dreamily, but he knew he didn't.

"I still don't think this is going to work." Yoshiki said.

"Fine, keep getting scolds instead of gentle hugs, romantic kisses-"

"E-Eh?" Yoshiki blushed, "You're scaring me Satoshi, you're starting to sound like Seiko."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Satoshi laughed.

"Don't think too much into it." Yoshiki laughed too.

"Onii-chan!" Yuka's head popped in the door, "Dinner is ready!"

"I'll be there, Yuka." Satoshi turned off the gaming console, "You going to have dinner here?"

"Do I wanna look like your boyfriend in front of your parents?" Yoshiki laughed, "I'll have dinner at my place, but thanks dude. And I'll..consider your advice. Where did you come up with this advice anyway?"

"Watched a painfully long chick flick with Naomi one time.."

"Ouch.."

* * *

Yoshiki flopped onto his bed after drying his hair with a towel after a shower and began to think about Satoshi's advice.

 _Could it really work? I'd better prepare myself for a bunch of slaps to the face.._

Then he thought about if it really worked, and he and Ayumi could be together and he could marry her one day. He smiled.

 _It'd be so worth it._

 **What's up my Ayushikians! :3 This story is going to be an AU, all of the characters survived Heavenly Host Elementary. Make sure to R &R, tell me what you think of the story, what should happen in the future, and if I should continue this. I'm going to put out two chapters and then if I get enough reviews/rates I'll continue. Anyone else feel for Satoshi when he had to watch that chick flick with Naomi? XD Ciaoo! **


	2. Chapter 2: Annoyance

As Ayumi was walking out of school getting ready to go home, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around expecting it to be Seiko, Mayu, or Satoshi..

 _Satoshi.._

She was disappointed to see it was Yoshiki and not Satoshi.

"Hey Shinozaki! Want me to walk you home?" He asked, a confident smile on his face.

"No thanks." She said politely, she didn't want Yoshiki to walk her home, it was too couple like, and she liked Satoshi.

"It's not like it will kill you or anything, at least let me walk you halfway." He responded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" She was starting to get really annoyed, he was usually never like this, he was usually calm and independent, he was never annoying or clingy.

"Yes." He looked at her seriously, "Just this once."

"I said no. Goodbye, Kishinuma-kun."

She started to walk home and she groaned when she heard footsteps behind her and thought it was Yoshiki.

"What's wrong, class rep?" She heard Mayu's voice.

"Uh, nothing! Just thinking about all of the homework I have.."

She looked next to her to see Yoshiki smirking at her, and glared at him, yet she didn't say anything, because her friends were walking behind her. She decided to give him a piece of her mind after they left.

"Tell me about it." Yoshiki replied, responding to her glare with a 'bring it on' look.

 _God, he's so stubborn!_

"Want me to walk you home, Naomi?" Satoshi asked.

"O-Oh, okay.." Naomi blushed faintly.

"Hehe, you know you just want to squeeze those water balloons again, Mo-chi-da." Seiko teased the pair from beside Naomi, being perverted as usual.

"S-Seiko!" Naomi was blushing furiously now, so was Satoshi.

Ayumi felt a twinge of jealousy surge through her veins.

 _What's so great about her? Why doesn't he love me the way I love him...?_

"I wanna come too, Onii-chan!" Yuka said excitedly, jumping up and down while grabbing Satoshi's sleeve.

"See you later, guys!" Mayu said as Naomi, Satoshi, and Yuka walked the way to Naomi's house.

Eventually Seiko left, then Morishige, then Mayu, and she was left alone with Yoshiki. She snapped out of her pretending and glared at him, she knew he was walking her home since he usually would have went home by now.

"Baka! How dar-"

"You know, most girls would like a guy walking them home, it's very gentleman like, don't you think?"

"No! It's gentleman like if they're a couple!"

"We're not?"

"KISHINUMA!" She yelled.

He chuckled, "I guess that's a no, but I'm still doing it."

She was about to protest, but she knew she couldn't do anything, what would she do? Push him onto the road and run? Hide behind a tree until he noticed she wasn't there and wait until he left?

"I can't believe you." She shook her head in disapproval.

"You can't?" He chuckled.

"You've never acted like this before, you usually just left me alone!"

"What if I don't want to leave you alone anymore?" His tone went from teasing, to dead serious in a split second.

Her eyes widened as he walked closer to her, she prepared her hand to slap him just in case he tried to do anything funny.

"What if I want to be closer to you, Shinozaki?"

"Y-You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" She replied, a fresh coat of red painting her cheeks.

Silence.

"You're right..I don't." He started walking ahead of her.

"E-Eh?! Wait up, Kishinuma-kun!" She ran ahead.

"I thought you didn't want me to walk you home?"

"I-I don't! You just seemed hurt, so.."

"But you've never cared that I was hurt, did you?"

"Kishinuma-kun.."

 _I guess he's right..I feel bad for treating him that way, especially at Heavenly Host, he saved my life and I repaid him by telling him I hate him.._

He looked at her before laughing, he patted her head, "I'm just kidding, I just love seeing that expression of yours.."

"E-Eh?!" She slapped his hand away and blushed furiously, "Stop it!"

"Like now." He winked.

She growled and started to walk ahead of him.

"You can go now, this is my house." Ayumi said as they reached a nicely decorated house.

"Okay, bye Yumi."

"Don't call me that, baka!" She ran inside her house and slammed the door, but she could hear the faint sound of him chuckling and walking away.

 _What the hell is up with him?!_

"Hey, Ayumi!" Hinoe greeted.

"Hey sis!" She beamed. Her anger was washed away when she saw her beloved sister.

"Dinner is ready, lets go eat."

"Okay."

* * *

"So, who was that boy?"

"H-Huh?"

"That boy who walked you home."

"O-Oh."

 _Dammit, she saw him._

"That's Yoshiki, he's just a friend.."

Hinoe raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner, "Just a friend, now? I didn't know friends walked each other home, don't hesitate to say if he is a romantic intere-"

"NO!" Ayumi said immediately, but then calmed down when she saw her sister flinch from the sudden loud noise.

"No, he was just trying to be nice."

"Well isn't that cute." Hinoe winked.

"Nee-san.." Ayumi groaned, hiding her red face with her petite hands.

"What? I'm not into him, but he's cu-ute! You two would look adorable together, blue haired and blue eyed babies for my photo album!"

"E-EH?!" Ayumi fell out of her chair which made Hinoe burst into laughter.

"You okay there?"

"NO!"

"What's up with all the commotion in here?" Asuka walked in.

"Ayumi has a boyf-" Hinoe was interrupted by Ayumi's hand clamped around her mouth.

"Mom, it's nothing!"

"Okay, but be careful, ne? I don't want you getting hurt by some immature boy."

"No no mum, this boy is a gentleman. He walked Ayumi home, they seem to have intense chemistry." Hinoe wiggled her eyebrows.

"I-It's not like that!" Ayumi marched to her bedroom, ignoring the chuckles that her mom and Hinoe exchanged.

* * *

After Ayumi took a bath, she put on her light blue satin pajamas and climbed into her bed.

 _I don't know what's going on with Kishinuma, but I sure as hell am going to find out._

 **Herrow! c: Hoped you guys liked this chapter, make sure to R &R, I'd love to hear your opinions. I know I made Hinoe childish and teasing, but I figured it would be funny if she was that kind of sister, plus who knows? Maybe she is, we didn't really get to see much of her in CP and we don't know what her reactions would be to a boy. But nevertheless, may the Ayushiki lord bless you with fanfictions and fluffiness, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

"Do you think Yoshiki is finally going for it?" Naomi asked her best friend curiously.

"Hopefully, he needs to stop waiting around and just confess already!" Seiko threw her hands up in the air.

They were in homeroom, and they were watching Ayumi talk to Ms. Yui, while Yoshiki was with Satoshi, though he was looking back at Ayumi a couple of times. Mayu was with Morishige, holding a paper which looked to be a script for a play or something.

"I agree," Naomi sighed.

"But Kishinuma isn't the only one who needs to confess," Seiko elbowed her best friend, wiggling her eyebrows.

"E-Eh? But I don't think he likes me.."

"He's grabbed your melons more times than I can count on both fingers, I think that's a sign," Seiko teased.

"I wouldn't say that about _Satoshi,"_ Naomi shot back, even though her face was crimson.

Seiko shrugged, "Can't resist, they're so big and squishy!" She then faceplanted her face into Naomi's breasts.

"SEIKO!" Naomi hit Seiko on the head with her palm.

"Ow! You did that way harder than last time!"

"Seiko, we're in _public!_ "

"So? What's the principal going to do? Cut off those luscious milk makers?"

"C-Can we just change the topic back to Ayumi and Kishinuma, please?" Naomi said.

"Hehe, okay. We need to get them together somehow."

"Seiko, don't you even think about doing something perverted!"

"Does shoving Kishinuma's face under Ayumi-san's skirt sound perverted?" Seiko smirked.

"Seiko! Be serious! We _need_ to get those two together, it would make Yoshiki less lonely, especially after high school."

"Why? Because you'll be with Mochida by then?"

"I hope so..," Naomi confessed.

"Ooh la la, and here I was thinking you were too embarrassed to admit that."

"I admitted that at our sleepover!"

"Touche."

"Maybe we should set up a date for Kishinuma and Ayumi, without them knowing?"

"Eh, that's kind of cliche."

"And shoving him under her skirt isn't?"

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for anime cliches," Seiko winked.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

The two looked over and saw Satoshi.

"We're trying to get Ayumi and Kishinuma together!" Seiko beamed.

"Really? Me and Yoshiki are trying to do the same thing! Surprisingly, he agreed to do it."

"Pfft, we're so going to get them together faster than you can, Mo-chi-da," Seiko said, wagging her finger in his face.

"Hehe, it doesn't matter, as long as they get together!" Naomi said, smiling.

"As long as who gets together?" Mayu came up to them, Morishige following.

"Ayumi and Yoshiki," Satoshi answered.

"I feel bad for Kishinuma, he's been trying to get her love for two years now," Mayu said sadly, looking down.

"Oi, why are you so sad about them not getting together, Mayu?" Morishige asked.

"Because, everyone deserves a chance in love!" She responded.

"Oh Mayu, always head over heels at the idea of love," Morishige rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Morishige? You don't seem so excited about love. Maybe you'd like to say something, a little confession, perhaps?" Seiko grinned.

"E-Eh? I have no idea what you're talking about," Morishige tried to say calmly to prevent suspicion from Mayu, but the red tint on his cheeks proved otherwise.

"Teenage boys," Seiko rolled her eyes, "Anyway, what do you guys think we should do to get them together?"

"Make them star in a romance play!" Mayu said excitedly, "It's cliche, but it always works!"

"Maybe in the movies," Morishige pointed out, "But there's no way Yoshiki would pass the auditions to be in a play."

"Shige-nii!" Mayu looked at him in disbelief.

He shrugged, "Just being honest, I've seen his acting, and lets just say I don't want to see it again.."

"As mean as it sounds, I guess you're right," Mayu sighed.

"Guys, here they come!" Naomi said, pointing at the pair coming their way.

"We shall continue this..sometime..," Seiko whispered, and grinned.

"Heya guys!" Ayumi greeted.

"Why are you so excited, class rep?" Mayu asked.

"Because I get to help decorate this years prom!" Ayumi said, jumping up and down, and soon the other girls joined in, while the guys just stood there rolling their eyes at their antics.

"That's awesome, Ayumi-san!" Naomi said.

"Yep!"

"Absolutely! I'd love to talk more about it, but we have to go to class in a few seconds..," Mayu said.

The group of friends said their goodbyes once they were dismissed, and went on their way to class.

"Hey Naomi!"

"Hm?"

Satoshi ran to Naomi's side since they had classes together.

"Do you want to go somewhere after school?"

"Sure, mind if I bring Seiko?"

"Uh, nope, not at all!" Satoshi said with a bright smile, though he was really disappointed. He knew Yoshiki was going to be more bold with Ayumi, so he decided to do the same thing with Naomi, but either Seiko or Yuka always came along, and he just wanted alone time with her.

"Awesome!" Naomi smiled. She mentally kicked herself, she wanted to spend time with Satoshi, but whenever he asked these sort of things she chickened out and dragged Seiko along so it wouldn't be awkward.

* * *

Ayumi felt something hit her back, she looked back and saw a couple of guys chuckling. She looked down and saw a paper airplane.

 _Ugh, honestly. Guys can be so immature these days!_

She looked towards Yoshiki.

 _Kishinuma isn't like that, he saved my life in Heavenly Host, but ever since yesterday he's gotten so..flirty?_

She mentally slapped herself.

 _Kishinuma-kun doesn't like you like that! Plus, you like Mochida! Besides, I promise myself I would find out what his issue was, and I intend on keeping that promise._

She suddenly felt insecure.

 _But still, it would be nice to be acknowledged in this school as something other than a creepy girl whose into occult stuff and tells ghost stories._

She looked at a girl classmate who she didn't know, but she knew she was on the cheerleading team.

 _What the hell am I thinking?! I'm not a pretty, popular, bubbly cheerleader! I'm Ayumi Shinozaki, class rep of 2-9 and I'm proud to be myself! I don't care what other people think of me, I have my friends.._

She then thought of the charm.

 _But by being myself, I almost killed me and my friends.._

She had forced herself not to think of the incident, because everytime she did she blamed herself for putting everyone in that situation, it took them forever to forget about it and live normally again, and she was pretty sure they still had nightmares about it, she knew she did.

 _It wouldn't hurt to at least join one club or team, would it? It could boost my chances of getting into a good college!_

"Ayumi?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, sensei?"

"What is the answer?"

"C-Could you repeat the question, please?"

She heard a few students laughing but they stopped as the teacher looked at them in disapproval, luckily this teacher was nicer than some of the others she had, but she still showed favoritism to Ms. Yui.

"Certainly, Shinozaki-san."

* * *

"Geez Seiko, don't choke!" Naomi laughed as Seiko finished her 4th piece of coffee cake.

"Sawwy! Su gawd!" Seiko said with mouthfuls of cake in her mouth.

Satoshi laughed, "I can tell."

The three had went to a nearby cafe after school, and Naomi and Satoshi then found out about Seiko's coffee cake addiction.

"So, any ideas on how to get Ayumi and Kishi from the just friends status to makin' sweet love in a love hotel status?" Seiko asked after finishing her cake.

"I'm just going to pretend you said boyfriend and girlfriend status, and what about you? I thought you were the famous matchmaker Seiko? Or did I get the wrong one?" Naomi teased.

"Just trying to see what you guys have in mind before I amaze you with my ideas," She answered with her famous cat-like smirk.

"We should find out what they have in common, and take it from there," Naomi suggested then looked at Satoshi.

"I already gave my advice to Yoshiki, but us, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Morishige, and Mayu should go to Yoshiki's apartment and play truth or dare or something and put out some embarrassing dares and truths for them," He said, not really knowing what to suggest since he's a guy, and he only knew the advice he gave Yoshiki because Naomi forced him to watch that godforsaken chick flick which was incredibly cheesy, for a guy anyway.

"I say we make Ayumi-san hot," Seiko grinned.

"Eh?" Satoshi and Naomi said in unison.

"I mean, she's beautiful and cute and everything, but she has no confidence in herself, so she doesn't stand out, but since I'm the master of matchmaking and makeovers, I could make every guy in school wanna tap that in mere seconds." Seiko clasped her hands together mischeviously.

"And how would you intend on doing that? Ayumi-san would probably not agree on doing that, plus, how would that make them get together?" Naomi asked.

"It would make Kishi be more bold, if you know what I'm sayin'," Seiko wiggled her eyebrows, "Teenage guys are prone to having hormones, and if she comes to school looking hot, he's going to be more confident."

"And how would you make Ayumi be comfortable with doing it?" Naomi asked.

"I have my ways," Seiko smirked.

"Well, she is the genius, I take it we listen to her," Satoshi told Naomi.

"I wasn't finished lovebirds, we could use your ideas too, it would..boost up their chemistry," Seiko's smile grew wider.

"Good point," Naomi laughed.

"Just don't make her look like a hooker, Yoshiki doesn't like skin tight clothes and too much makeup," Satoshi added.

"Well damn, there goes my whole plan!" Seiko joked, "I'll just make her look more..like a woman..," Seiko snickered and Naomi and Satoshi looked at each other knowingly.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room, have fun, but not too much fun..," Seiko winked as she went off, leaving the two blushing.

"I know she's not going to pay for the 4 rounds of coffee cakes she's gotten," Naomi sighed with a smile.

"I'll pay for it, for your food too," He replied.

"Huh? No, Satoshi, that's a lot of money!"

"I don't care, Naomi..," He said sweetly, gazing into her eyes.

"Satoshi..," She replied, her mouth agape at his generosity.

"I want to take you on a date this weekend, just you and me," He said nervously, a blush rising up on his cheeks.

 _Why am I so nervous? I bet Yoshiki wouldn't be-_

He was cut off in his thoughts by a hand touching his cheeks, making his eyes widen and his cheeks redder than ever.

"You're shaking, Satoshi..," Naomi said worriedly.

"I-I'm fine.."

"You sure? You feel hot too," She pressed another hand to his forehead, "I have a thermometer in my purse, I can check if you have a fever."

"It has nothing to do with having a fever..," He admitted, "I'm just nervous when it comes to you."

"Awww!"

They turned their heads and saw Seiko gawking at them in awe, like a little girl looking at an adorable puppy.

 _Crap. She just saw everything, didn't she?_

 **Wassup guys! Sorry there was no Ayushiki this chapter, but there'll be lots of it next chapter! :3 Anyway, I gave a lot of Naoshi in this chapter for all you Naoshi shippers out there, and I plan on featuring some Mayushige and maybe Yuikasa? R &R and tell me what ships you want me to feature, like an OC for Seiko or maybe a love triangle between any ship? Give me suggestions and reviews, I gobble them up like oreos :3 Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Jobs and Failure

Ayumi was at work that day, when a woman came up to the counter with a pack of cigarettes, she could tell she was a smoker before because the foul smell of cigarettes radiated from her strongly. Ayumi watched as the woman laid out money on the counter, and she counted it.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, that's not enough money," Ayumi said.

"That's a load full of bull, lass," The woman had a strong Southern accent, and she eyed Ayumi with a dark glare.

"N-No it's-"

"You will ring me up some of these smokes, understood?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, ma'am.."

The woman scoffed and took out a cigarette from the pack she hadn't paid for, and lit it with a lighter she had in her purse. Ayumi frantically reached for the phone and began to dial the police, but the woman threw the cigarette and flames ignited in the store.

"Have a good day, lass," The woman smirked at her before leaving the store casually.

Ayumi dialed the fire department, though it was hard with her shaky sweating fingers. She then grabbed her stuff and ran out of the store before she was trapped by the flamed that grew only grew larger. A crowd of people were surrounding the store, gawking at the scene.

It wasn't long until she heard the sirens of fire trucks, but she had already gotten in her car and was starting the engine, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

Yoshiki was on his work shift, when he noticed a familiar pair of blue twintails.

"Well, if it isn't Shinozaki," The blonde smirked as she came into the music store.

"Shut up, I'm looking for a job here, where's the manager?" Ayumi looked around.

"In the back of the store, probably persuading someone to buy something more expensive," Yoshiki answered.

"Wait, how would _you_ know that?"

"I work here," Yoshiki answered.

He noticed her eyes widen a bit, so he decided to ask a question so she wouldn't leave, this was an opportunity to spend more time with her, so he didn't want to ruin it.

"What happened to your old job?" Yoshiki asked.

"It burned down.."

Yoshiki's eyes widened, "Don't tell me it happened on your work shift?"

"Yeah, it did, but I didn't get hurt or anything.."

"Kishinuma- whose this?" A husky voice said.

Ayumi turned around and saw an attractive man walking towards them, he had raven black hair and navy blue eyes, his skin was ever so pale, and he had a masculine figure.

"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki, I'm looking for a job here."

"You're hired."

"W-Wait, just like that?"

"We don't have any female employees, especially beautiful ones like yourself, it would attract more customers."

Ayumi's face turned bright red in an instant, while Yoshiki's darkened, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his jaw locked.

"What's with the look, Kishinuma? This your girlfriend or somethin?" He asked.

"N-No!" Ayumi answered immediately.

"Hm, you should change that before I do, kiddo."

 _He's really pushing me to my limit.._

"I-It's not like that!" Ayumi replied, her face flushing even more.

The male chuckled, "Course it isn't, my name is Hiroki Yuuki."

Ayumi shook his outstretched hand.

"You can start by stacking the new shipments of CD's over there with Kishinuma, since there's a lot of boxes."

Ayumi tried her best to hold back a groan, and went over to open the first box, Yoshiki following.

"So, what made you choose to work here?" Yoshiki asked, placing the CD's in order on the table.

"It's the closest job near my house, and it has the best payment."

Yoshiki nodded in response, and thought about Satoshi's advice, it was really embarrassing to do it while walking her home, considering he was acting like a child, not his usual blunt and tough self, but her cute expressions made it worth it. He decided to purposely brush his hand against hers while putting CD's away at the same time.

"Your hand is cold, Shinozaki."

"Er, well, it's really cold in here, so.."

Yoshiki raised an eyebrow, grabbing the CD from her hand, putting it on the table, and then holding her hand.

"B-Baka! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Language, class rep."

"Let go of my hand!"

"I don't want you to catch a cold," He lied.

"I'll be fine!" She started thrashing around, trying to release her petite hand from his large one, but to no avail, he was much stronger.

"Let me go, dumba-!" She fell over, knocking the box of CD's over as well, and unfortunately Yoshiki landed on top of her. Yoshiki let go of her hand and then started cleaning up the CD's.

"That's it?! You're just going to harass me and then go clean up CD's casually?!"

"Do you want me to do something else, Shinozaki?" Yoshiki teased.

"N-No! Not at all!"

She opened another box and mentally cursed him in her thoughts.

 _Dammit, this is going to be a long day with the way he's acting.._

* * *

"We're here!" Satoshi said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Cool, could you take off my blindfold now?" Naomi laughed.

Satoshi led Naomi out of the car and then untied her blindfold, and she gasped.

"You took me to an amusement park?!" She said excitedly.

"Sure did, I take it you like amusement parks?"

"Yes! Seiko and I go to them all the time, but she always gets too hyper from all the cotton candy and funnel cakes.."

"She likes cake a lot, huh?"

"Yep."

Satoshi grabbed her hand.

"If you want to get anything, or want to play any games or go on a ride, just ask me, I'm paying for it all."

"Satoshi! You paid last time!"

"It's okay, I saved up money for times like this."

"I don't want to be a burden, though.."

"Naomi, you'll never be a burden to me, alright?" Satoshi squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Okay.."

* * *

"Satoshi, I told you you shouldn't have gone on that last ride.."

"I-I'll be f-fine.."

Satoshi clutched his stomach just in case he puked again.

"I'm going to drive you home, I'll text my parents and tell them where I am."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Naomi dragged him to the car and opened the door for him.

"Just rest, okay? I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Thanks.." Satoshi slurred in exhaustion before closing his eyes.

 _He's so cute when he's asleep.._

Naomi kissed his cheek before starting the engine and driving to his house.

* * *

"Satoshi, wake up, we're here," Naomi shook him for the 5th time.

 _Dammit, he won't wake up, what should I do?_

Naomi put her hand on the car horn.

 _This is so evil, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do._

"GAHH!" Satoshi jumped up in his seat, hitting his head on the roof.

Naomi bursted into laughter, before getting out of the car.

"Naomi.." Satoshi whined, placing his hand on his head and getting out of the car himself.

"Heh, sorry Satoshi, here, I'll make it all better," She cooed teasingly and then kissed the spot where he'd bumped his head.

"I think I hit it here, too," Satoshi pointed to his..

"Eh?" Naomi stared at the two fingers he placed on his lips, which had a cut on them.

"Ah, I didn't mean to make it awkward, it's just-"

Naomi gently placed her fingers on his lips, wiping the blood off of them, before she kissed him, placing her arms around his neck. It wasn't long until she felt his arms around her waist.

"Hey Onii-cha-" Yuka started, but stopped when she saw the pair kissing passionately, she awkwardly walked backwards back into the house, thinking about what she just witnessed.

* * *

"This isn't going to become a routine for you, is it?" Ayumi asked before she reached her house, Yoshiki trailing behind her unfortunately.

"Yes, yes it is."

Ayumi groaned, she had no choice but to let him walk her home yet again, there was nothing she could do. She walked up to her door and knocked, and Hinoe opened the door.

"Hey Ayumi! Whose this young man?"

"I told you who he is, he's just a friend.."

"Well, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"WHAT?" Ayumi's mouth dropped open.

"Of course," Yoshiki smiled.

"Well, make yourself at home," Hinoe replied, fully opening the door.

Ayumi just stood there in shock, before following Yoshiki in.

"I hate you," She growled at him.

"Love you too," He responded with a smirk before getting a kick in the shin.

* * *

"So, you're working with Ayumi now?" Hinoe asked him, after dinner they decided to watch some TV in the living room.

"Yeah."

"Unfortunately.." Ayumi mumbled angrily.

"Ayumi! Treat your guests with some respect, he's walked you home, after all."

"Hinoe, you're just enjoying this so much, aren't you.." Ayumi thought out loud.

"So, tell me about your life, Kishinuma," Hinoe evaded Ayumi's question.

"I'd rather not, it's just not something I'd like to share.." Yoshiki's happy facade faded, and Ayumi felt a pang in her chest because she knew that he was disowned and he was living by himself.

"Hinoe, I'd like to talk to Kishinuma-kun alone, can you go, please?" Ayumi asked, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Why, of course," Hinoe smirked before going upstairs.

"Okay, what the _hell_ is going on?!" She asked after she was sure Hinoe was gone.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like a 12 year old boy! I can't believe you agreed to stay!"

"I want to spend more time with you, Shinozaki, I told you that.."

"You can spend time with me without acting like a clingy douchebag!"

Yoshiki flinched.

"I'm going to go, goodnight, Shinozaki.."

"Wait-!"

He opened the front door and left.

 _God dammit, now I'm never going to find out what's going on with him._

* * *

Yoshiki sat on his couch and mentally cursed himself.

 _I'm such an idiot. She's right for calling me that, I should have never took Satoshi's advice.._

He looked at his phone and wondered who to call for help, and dialed Seiko's number.

"Sup, Kishinuma! What are you calling for? Wondering where to buy condoms to spend the night with your dear Ayumi-san?"

"N-No!" He blushed furiously, and then told her about Satoshi's plan and how it wasn't working.

"Whaaaaa? You asked _Mochida_ for advice? Do you even know what happens at the end of the chick flick he was watching with Naomi?"

"No.."

"The girl becomes a lesbian."

"Dammit Satoshi.."

"Don't you worry Kishinuma, I've got it covered."

"How?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Seiko giggled and Yoshiki knew it wasn't going to be good.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Apologize to her, and then give her the almighty guilt trip."

"That's evil, I would never put her in that situation."

"Sometimes you gotta be evil to get a girl to love ya!"

"God dammit, fine."

"Ciao, Kishinuma!" Seiko said loudly before hanging up.

Yoshiki sighed, "This is all so damn confusing.."

 **Heya guys! :3 What do you think Seiko has planned? Satoshi's advice failed! xD And what do you think of Ayumi and Yoshiki's boss? He's an OC I made up, and he has a little thing for Ayumi. I feel really bad for Yoshiki tbh, he doesn't know whose advice to take. xD Make sure to R &R, ciao! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping and Sleepovers

Ayumi was getting her stuff out of her locker after school, ready to go home.

"Shinozaki.."

She turned around to face the blonde boy, she was going to snap at him, but he didn't look like he was going to tease her, he looked sad, in fact.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I just wanted to be closer to you, but I'll leave you alone.."

"K-Kishinuma-kun?" She said but he was already walking away.

 _I guess all of the drama of losing my job and Satoshi getting closer to Naomi made me act insensitive towards him, yet again.._

She felt really bad.

 _I'll have to make it up to him, somehow.._

"Ayumi-san!"

"Uwah!" Seiko had jumped on her, and she nearly fell over.

"Come with me!"

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping!"

"Why?"

"You need a new wardrobe, and a new look!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"But why do I-"

She was interrupted by Seiko dragging her off.

* * *

"There's absolutely no way I'm wearing that!"

Seiko was holding up a skimpy black outfit.

"Ayumi-saaaaan!" Seiko whined, "You've said no to everything I've shown you!"

"Because they're all too revealing!"

"You need to stop hiding yourself, Ayumi, let it all show!"

"No! I'm not a slut or anything!"

"Just try it for one week!"

"Seiko.."

"Pleeaaaaseee?" Seiko pouted.

"Fine, but just for one week!"

"YEEESSSS!" Seiko started dancing around, but stopped once she saw everyone in the store looking at her.

"Nothing skimpy like that, though!" Ayumi pointed to the outfit she was holding.

"Fineee.."

Seiko looked through the racks of clothing for what seemed like hours before she took out an incredibly short dress with black on the sweetheart bodice, and light pink on the fluffy skirt.

"That's so short!"

"The skirt is as short as our school skirts!"

"Ah, I guess.." Ayumi took the dress out of her hands, "It is beautiful."

Seiko put her hands up in victory and grabbed some matching pink heels that weren't too tall and a black jacket to go with the outfit.

"Seiko, this is going to be a lot of money.."

"No biggie, I have a lot on me."

"Wait, you're planning to buy _all_ of this?"

"Yep!"

"Seiko!"

"You can pay me back by wearing it! It was my idea after all!" She beamed.

"Fine..Thank you, Seiko."

"No problem, Ayumi-san! Now let's go buy some more outfits, then we can go get your hair, makeup, and nails done!"

"You're not exactly poor, are you Seiko?"

"Nope!"

* * *

"Viola!" Seiko kissed her fingers at the figure that stood before her.

Ayumi had gotten dressed in the pink and black outfit Seiko had gotten her, had her hair curled, and her nails done a light pink to match the skirt of the dress.

"One more thing!" Seiko took out some pink lip gloss and dabbed some onto Ayumi's lips, "We don't want you to wear too much makeup to look like a clown."

"I don't know about this, Seiko, I look like a complete different person!"

"That's what I was going for, you look way more feminine now!"

"What do you mean? I'm not feminine?"

"You just always wear hoodies and stuff, you need to embrace that woman inside you!"

"For who?"

"For yourself, of course!" Seiko wasn't really lying, she just left out the part where she wanted Ayumi to look good for Yoshiki as well.

"I guess I could get used to this," Ayumi adjusted her jacket and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Good, because Naomi refuses to let me dress her like this!" Seiko chuckled, "I need a barbie doll!"

Seiko ran over and grabbed her hand.

"Now, we just need to get one more thing!"

* * *

"Pajamas? Why do I need to get pajamas?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"We're having a sleepover tonight!" Seiko answered excitedly and went over to the racks of various pajamas to look for one for herself. Ayumi began to look for one as well and eventually pulled out a long baby blue nightgown with a bow in the back, bows on the end of the long sleeves, and bows on the bottom, it was made of silk, just how Ayumi liked it.

"KAWAII!" She heard Seiko shout. She looked over and saw Seiko's pajama set, it was a purple blouse with a grey cat on it, with purple pajama pants.

 _It's so Seiko to get pajamas with cats on them._

Ayumi laughed and they went to go buy their clothes.

* * *

"So, are we going home now?" Ayumi asked Seiko.

"Ye- Wait. Not. Yet." Seiko said with her trademark kitty smile. She pointed behind Ayumi and Ayumi looked back, and to her horror, it was a lingerie shop.

"Seiko, there is no wa-!" And once again, she was dragged by Seiko, who was chuckling evily.

Ayumi caught her breath once they went inside the shop, and Seiko was already looking at the various options.

"Seiko.."

"Oooh! Lookie here, Ayumi-san!" Seiko held up a black and red lingerie set, it was a thong and a strapless bra.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GETTING THAT!" She yelled, and blushed in embarrassment when people started looking their way.

"I know, I know, you look good in light colors anyway!"

"Seiko, why the hell do I need to get this?" She whined.

"Because you always wear sports bras! You need to let those cute little melons free!"

Ayumi's face felt steaming hot, but she had no time to respond as Seiko pushed a variety of lingerie sets in her hands, it was full of blues, whites, purples, and pinks.

Ayumi knew she wasn't getting out of this. So she went into the changing room and Seiko had demanded to see her when she was done, it wasn't that embarrassing since they were both girls, but Ayumi was insecure about her body.

"S-Seiko, I'm done.."

She heard footsteps, then the changing room door opened, and Seiko popped her head in, and she let out a whistle.

"Damn, Ayumi-san! You should have more confidence in dat body you got! Your boobs are like 10x bigger with the lingerie sets I got for you!"

Ayumi blushed furiously and she now understood how Naomi felt everytime Seiko talked about her like this.

"You have that hourglass figure too. Your pale skin tone really looks good with the pastel colors! Now try the rest on and let me see! You need to look hot for Kis-" Seiko put her hands on her mouth.

"For who?"

"Nobody! Just try the rest on and let me see how they look, kay?"

Seiko closed the door and chuckled to herself.

 _Kishinuma has no idea what he's in for._

* * *

"You _what?_ " Naomi's mouth was open.

"I kissed Shige-nii on the cheek! He was as red as a tomato!" Mayu laughed.

"Get some, girl!" Seiko smacked Mayu's palm against hers.

Ayumi, Mayu, and Naomi were at Seiko's house for the sleepover, and they were currently doing each others hair.

"What did he do afterwards?" Ayumi asked.

"He was stuttering, so I decided to ask him casually to practice the script of a play with me so things wouldn't get awkward, and his face was red throughout the whole thing!"

The girls laughed in unison.

"Sometimes, the girls gotta take the reigns!" Seiko said.

"Especially with someone as serious as Morishige," Naomi pointed out.

"He's not that bad! He's just..not used to being affectionate," Mayu said in defense.

"Or he's a wuss!" Seiko chuckled before she felt a tug at her hair, "Ow!"

"Not nice!" Mayu said, but in a playful way.

"Done!" Naomi exclaimed, giving Ayumi a mirror to see her newly braided hair.

"Beautiful! How'd you learn how to do it so perfectly, Naomi?" Ayumi asked in awe.

"Seiko taught me how, she's the pro," Naomi answered.

"You know it!" Seiko said.

After they did each others hair, they decided to watch a movie called "A Walk To Remember" and at the end everyone was bawling.

"N-No! Tell me that's not the end! Jamie is alive, r-right?" Seiko said, sniffling.

"Mandy Moore's singing is so angelic!" Mayu said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I wish I had a boyfriend as sweet as Landon!" Ayumi said.

"I would say that, but I've got Satoshi, and that's all I need," Naomi said, smiling.

"Wait, _WHAT?_ " Seiko jumped up, with her mouth open.

"Oh! I didn't tell you? Me and Satoshi are officially dating!" Naomi said excitedly.

Ayumi's joyful mood faltered.

 _So they're together now.._

Inside Ayumi was heartbroken, but she didn't want to make a scene.

"That's awesome, Naomi!" Mayu smiled.

"Absolutely!" Ayumi put on a fake smile.

"So, what's goin' on with you and Kishi?" Seiko asked Ayumi.

"W-What? We're just friends!"

"For now," Seiko giggled, and Mayu and Naomi joined in not too long after.

 _I need some advice right now, but I don't need to include Mochida's name.._

"Guys, what do you do when you have a crush on someone who loves someone else?" She asked.

"Ditch him, it's his loss," Seiko answered.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll find someone who has loved you too, but you've always had eyes for that other person," Naomi said, and Mayu nodded.

"Okay.." Ayumi responded.

"Also, don't be afraid to take control and when a door to romance opens for you, take it," Mayu smiled. Little did she know, they were all saying that to get her and Yoshiki together.

Ayumi began to think it over, and she nodded. Seiko yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Well, I've prepared futons for you guys, except I'm one futon short, so Naomi will have to sleep with me."

"Seiko, you so planned this," Naomi laughed.

"Maybe~" Seiko replied.

When the girls got in their futons, they all said goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ayumi was working in a different area in the music store from Yoshiki, so she didn't have the chance to talk to him.

"Hey, Shinozaki."

She looked up and saw Hiroki.

"Wanna go on a date sometime?"

She remembered what Mayu said about when a door to romance opens, take it.

"Okay," She smiled.

 **Nooo! Ayumi got the wrong idea. XD Hoped you guys liked this chapter, R &R! :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Sneaky Business

"Come on Seiko, pick up.." Ayumi was pondering what she should wear for her date with Hiroki, and she needed Seiko's advice, since she _was_ the expert after all.

"Wassupp, Ayumi!" Seiko finally picked up after the third ring.

"I need your advice."

"Oh? For what, exactly?"

"A date."

"Hold on Ayumi, put the phone away from your ear."

Ayumi did so, although she was confused on why.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" She heard Seiko scream.

"Once you're done with your fangirling, can you help me decide what to wear?" Ayumi laughed.

"When is the date?"

"Not for a couple more hours."

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Wait-"

But Seiko already hung up. Ayumi sighed and plopped onto her bed, waiting for Seiko to come over.

* * *

Faster than Ayumi thought, she heard rapid knocking on the door.

"Hey Sei-" She stopped once she saw all the bags in Seiko's hands, "What is all that? You're not moving in, are you?" She joked.

"Nope! It's full of makeup, and accesories for your hair and your nails!"

"Those are pretty big bags.."

"Costed a ton of money for it all, but it's worth it!"

She led Seiko up to her room, and she set the bags on her bed.

"Where's your parents, and your sister?"

"I don't know where Hinoe is, but my parents went out to go to the theater."

"Goodie! That means you can bring him home," Seiko winked.

"S-Seiko! I barely even know him!" Ayumi blushed furiously.

"Huh?"

"I'm going on a date with Hiroki, me and Kishinuma-kun's boss."

"Oh, okay!"

Seiko put on a cheerful smile, "Well, let's find out what you should wear!"

Ayumi led Seiko over to her closet, and Seiko examined the clothes before she got into a coughing fit.

"Seiko! Are you okay?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just need some water." Seiko answered, catching her breath.

"There's bottles of water in the kitchen fridge," Ayumi pointed to where the kitchen was.

Seiko left Ayumi's bedroom after her fake coughing fit and rushed over to the kitchen and dialed Naomi's number.

"Hello?" Naomi picked up.

"We have an emergency.."

"What is it?"

"Ayumi has a date."

"So? That's awesome! It's obviously Kishinuma."

"That's what I thought, but it's not!"

"Huh?"

"It's Kishinuma's boss, some guy named Haruka or something."

"This isn't good!"

"We need to do something to ravage that date!"

"How?"

"Call Mayu and tell her to meet-" Seiko slapped a palm against her forehead, "Crap, I don't know where they're going for their date!"

"Ask Ayumi for the place and time, and then text me so I can call Mayu and ask her to meet up with us."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye, good luck!"

Seiko hung up and grabbed a water from the fridge and drank some of it so she wouldn't look like she was lying.

"Seiko, you alright?" She heard Ayumi call.

"Yep, I'm fine now, let's go make you hot!" Seiko skipped back to Ayumi's room and began throwing different dresses on Ayumi's bed.

"So, where's he taking you?"

"Someplace called Hatsuhana," Ayumi replied.

"Specific time?"

"7:30, why?"

"No reason!"

* * *

"There we are!" Seiko said, finishing Ayumi's makeup and nails. She had picked out a dress for her to wear, and briefly styled her hair by pulling her twin tails out and placing a black headband on top.

"You sure he'll like this dress?" Ayumi asked, facing the mirror to see her plain white dress, it was a casual dress that she'd usually wear with leggings.

"Absolutely!" Seiko lied, she had chosen a dress that wasn't too formal, she wanted to save Ayumi's good dresses for her dates with Yoshiki, "After all, you don't want to overdo it on the first date."

"Yeah, you're right.."

"He'll be here any minute now, right? I'll go home so you guys can be alone."

"Okay, bye Seiko! Thanks for all the help!"

"Don't mention it!" Seiko smiled as she left Ayumi's house and quickly texted Naomi and when she looked up her mouth was agape.

 _Holy shit!_

She saw a guy walking down the street and immediately knew it was Hiroki because he was heading towards Ayumi's house. Seiko quickly jumped into a bush and dialed up Naomi's number.

"Hello?"

"I just saw Ayumi's date!"

"Really?! What did he look like?"

"I expected him to be kind of plain, but no, he's a total hunk!"

"Hunk or not, we're still going to cause a ruckus on that date."

"Hell yeah we are!"

* * *

"Didn't even buy her flowers!" Mayu said in disbelief and Seiko and Naomi shook their heads.

"He may be hot, but he's no hopeless romantic," Seiko pointed out.

They were disguised as waitresses, and thankfully because of Seiko's incredible sneakyness, they successfully stole some waitress outfits from the actual restaurant without getting caught, though the outfits were cute, they were a little too big for their sizes.

"I'm so going to kill Kishinuma once we're done destroying this date!" Seiko declared, "How dare he let the love of his life slip away like that!"

"I'm sure he didn't know their boss had a thing for her..right?" Naomi asked.

"I can smell the desperate on him, he's totally trying to get into her pants," Seiko said.

"He _is_ being incredibly cheesy, and not in a good way," Mayu replied.

They saw Hiroki grab Ayumi's hand to kiss it, and Ayumi's face turned crimson red.

"It's go time!" Seiko announced, "He's getting physical! I repeat: PHYSICAL!"

"Shhh, keep it down!" Naomi warned her, she and Mayu took off their waitress outfits with their school uniforms underneath and they took off to do what they had planned.

* * *

"This Kani-Su is so good!" Ayumi said.

"Glad you like it, Ayumi," Hiroki replied in a charming tone.

"A-Ah.." Ayumi was going to say not to call her by her first name yet, but she didn't want to ruin the date.

"Hey, is that you, class rep?!"

Ayumi looked over and saw Naomi and Mayu coming over.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to grab a bite to eat, we were just going to leave, but we saw you and decided to say hi!" Mayu responded cheerfully.

They scooted into the two available seats in the booth, and Naomi shook Hiroki's hand.

"I'm Naomi, and that's Mayu, we're Ayumi's classmates from 2-9, who are you?"

"Hiroki Yuuki, I'm Ayumi's date," He replied, though he didn't have a smile on his face.

"Really? You don't really seem like her type, are you desperate, class rep? You didn't meet him on a dating site did you? You don't want him murdering you in your sleep," Naomi asked her.

"Or using you for all your money," Mayu added.

"W-What? No! He would never do that! He's my boss," Ayumi replied in shock.

Naomi and Mayu flinched.

"What?" Ayumi asked in confusion.

"It's just that bosses are more likely to be creeps, did you know that most of the stalking and murders each year are from the managers of-"

"Okay, that's quite enough, it was nice to meet you guys, but I think you should go," Hiroki snapped, and Ayumi looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hiroki!"

"No no, he's absolutely right, we were rude to intrude on such a..lovely date. Shall we, Naomi-san?" Mayu left the booth and grabbed Naomi's hand.

When they left, the pair continued their date, though it was more awkward than before.

Once they were done with their dinner, Hiroki searched for his credit card to pay, but he couldn't find it, and he started to panic.

"Dammit, it was in here somewhere!" He said more angrily than frantically.

"You probably dropped it somewhere, let me look for mine," Ayumi said in hopes of calming him down, but to her dismay, hers was missing as well.

And that is how they found themselves in jail.

* * *

"Seiko! I didn't know you were gonna take it that far!" Mayu gasped.

Seiko shrugged, "Well, there's only one way to help this." Seiko held up Ayumi's phone.

"You sly little fox! How did you manage to get that?" Naomi asked in awe.

"I've got the hunks phone too, as well as his wallet, it has his credit card, drivers license, some coupons for music equipment, and his ID, did you know he's 25?!"

"No!" Mayu and Naomi said in unison.

"Well, guess we'll have to call a certain someone to bail Ayumi-san out of jail," Seiko smirked, and dialed Yoshiki's number from Ayumi's phone, clearing her throat.

"Hello?" Yoshiki answered.

"Kishinuma-kun, you have to help me!" Seiko cried out in the best Ayumi impersonated voice she could, the other girls bursted out laughing.

"Why? What's going on, Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked in a worried tone.

"I'm in jail!"

"In jail? That's a pretty obvious prank call, Shinohara."

"Whaaaaaat? How did you know it was me?"

"I know Shinozaki's voice, yours is way too high pitched, besides, I hear laughing in the background."

"Dammit, you know her too well, but she really is in jail."

"Wait, you weren't kidding about that?!"

"Nope."

"How did she manage to get herself in jail?!"

"Well, she didn't exactly do it herself.."

"What did you do?" Yoshiki's tone turned serious and accusing.

"What makes you assume I did it?!"

"Because you're Shinohara."

"Touche. But I didn't do it, that hottie named Hiroka whose been flirting with her at your job did it," She didn't mention the part where she sabotaged him into getting themselves in jail.

"You mean Hiroki?! God dammit, I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Slow down, lover boy, you gotta bail your girl out of jail first."

"I'm on my way," And with that, he hung up.

* * *

"So uh, thanks for bailing me out.." Ayumi said.

"Don't mention it, I didn't want you in that awful place for another second," Yoshiki replied.

"Have you ever been to jail before?"

"No, but I know what kind of people are in there, so I don't plan on going anytime soon.."

Yoshiki was walking alongside Ayumi out of the police station.

"How did you figure out I was in jail?"

"Seiko told me on the phone."

"Seiko?" She looked confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"How did she know I was in jail?"

"You mean she wasn't there with you?"

"No!"

"But she was calling on your phone!"

"Wait, _what?_ " Ayumi frantically checked her pockets, and sure enough, her phone was gone.

"She told me Hiroki put you in jail, well, after she did a horrible impersonation of your voice pretending to be you first."

Ayumi slowly started to realize, "Dammit! She totally set me up!"

 **Busted! xD I really wanted to do an undercover scene where the girls are plotting to sabotage their date, so here it is! And basically the plan was that Mayu and Naomi would distract them while Seiko did the big business, without Naomi and Mayu actually knowing what it was. This isn't the last you'll see of Hiroki Yuuki, there's going to be a big plot twist with his character. Hoped you like this chapter, be sure to R &R, reading your reviews brings a huge smile to my face. :) Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Party

"SEIKO!"

Seiko turned around and knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, class rep!"

"Don't class rep me! Why would you do something so evil?!"

"Woah woah, slow down Ayumi-san, what makes you think I did anything?"

"Because you're Seiko!"

"Touche."

They were in homeroom, and Naomi surprisingly wasn't with Seiko, she was with Satoshi.

"Answer my question, Seiko," Ayumi stared at her seriously, "Why would you do this? You put me in _jail!_ Do you know what happens in jail?"

"I'm sorry! I just didn't like your date, he's not good for you, and I won't allow it!" Seiko stood tall, like she was reprimanding a child.

"But it's not your choice!"

"He's shady!"

"You don't know him!"

"I saw him at the restaurant, he was being too comfortable with you."

"That doesn't make a difference!"

"Does it make a difference that he's 25?"

"What?"

Seiko took his ID out of her pocket and showed it to her.

"I can't believe he lied to me like that, he told me he was 17!" Ayumi said in shock as she read the card.

"He looked so young, too," Seiko added.

"Thank you for doing this for me Seiko, but still, you shouldn't do things like that."

"I know, I know, but I swear on any oath, that if you have better taste next time I won't do anything but give you my support," Seiko put one hand on her heart and one in the air for effect.

"I'm not too sure about that, but okay," Ayumi smiled.

"So what are you going to say to him?"

"I'm not even going to talk to him after this," Ayumi said.

"Well, when you're ready to go back into the world of romance, I do have a certain guy in mind.."

"Who?"

"You see that lonely blonde over there?" Seiko pointed to an all too familiar bleached haired guy leaning against the wall since he had nobody to talk to, "I'd give him a shot."

"K-Kishinuma-kun?! Why him?!"

"He's obviously has eyes for you for a long time, you better hurry up before he moves on, I think I saw him taking an interest in one of the blonde cheerleaders in math class," Seiko easily lied, but Ayumi didn't notice.

"W-Why would I care about that?"

"He's a keeper, class rep, just sayin'."

Seiko left Ayumi red faced and confused as she walked away to talk to Naomi and Satoshi. Ayumi thought about what Seiko said earlier and felt frusterated.

 _Why does every guy I take an interest to have to like another girl?!_

Ayumi blushed even more.

 _I don't like Kishinuma-kun though, right? He's just a friend._

Though, she couldn't deny the familiar feeling of jealousy as she imagined Yoshiki going out with another girl, especially an athletic, pretty, tall cheerleader unlike herself.

 _I guess I'll never find out if I really like him if he goes out with another girl and never gives me a chance before then._

She looked at the various cheerleaders in the room.

 _It must feel nice wearing something other than our school uniforms, the cheerleaders get to wear those pretty uniforms with those pleated skirts all day!_

The uniforms were the school colors, blue, white, and tan, with the school name on the sleeveless shirt to show the school spirit.

"Good idea, Ayumi-san," She heard a giggle and turned to face Seiko.

"Huh? I thought you left to go see Mochida and Naomi," Ayumi said.

"I did, but I saw you looking at those cheerleaders, and couldn't help but feel intrigued by your idea," Seiko smirked.

"Huh? What idea?"

"You're jealous of the cheerleader I mentioned, so you want to become one to impress Kishinuma!"

"What?!"

"Please, tell me you don't want to wear those pretty uniforms, with those new pleated skirts, they show off a lot of leg, too!"

"Y-You're so perverted! Kishinuma-kun is not into her because of that, I'm sure!"

"Pfft, he's a boy, Ayumi-san."

"I don't want to become a cheerleader, Seiko, it's not who I am.."

"Bu-"

"Hey guys! Party at my place tonight, my mom is on a business trip!" Naomi came over to them, smiling.

"It's about damn time you let loose, Naomi-san!" Seiko went over to her, "We will continue this convo later, Ayumi! I need to make sure Naomi doesn't mess up her first party!"

"Geez, thanks for the support," Naomi chuckled and went off with Seiko.

Ayumi had a couple minutes left before they were dismissed to their classes, so she went up to Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma-kun, have you heard from Hiroki? I haven't seen him at work lately."

"Last I've heard from him he was still in jail, turns out he has a bunch of criminal records, and he was on the loose for another one before the credit card incident, but why? You don't want to keep in contact with that weirdo, do you?"

"No, not at all! I was just curious."

"Just make sure not to be too curious, alright? I don't want you getting involved with him, he's pretty dangerous from what I've heard."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to."

* * *

"What should we play next?" Satoshi asked.

"Oooh! Truth or dare, pleeaaaaseee?" Seiko begged.

They were at Naomi's place, having done a game of twister which only resulted in Naomi falling on Satoshi and still in pain from her bust hitting his chest, which they were endlessly teased about from Seiko, and Satoshi was still blushing from the accident. Seiko ended up making Mayu fall, but Morishige caught her before she hit the floor, and Ayumi and Yoshiki were all tangled up.

"Alright," Naomi laughed, and they all gathered on the couch or on the floor.

"I get to choose the rules!" Seiko announced.

"Oh no.." Satoshi whined, he knew nothing good was going to come from this, because it was Seiko of all people.

"Everytime someone refuses to do a truth or a dare, you have to take one piece of clothing off, socks and shoes not included!" Seiko told them.

"So that's why you told us to wear layers!" Mayu said.

"Yep!" Seiko smiled and then sat down on the couch.

"Who is going to start?" Ayumi asked.

"Party girl goes first!" Seiko pointed to Naomi.

"Okay, hmm.." Naomi looked around for a moment before looking at Morishige, "Truth or dare?"

"I'll choose dare, I guess."

"That's surprising! I dare you to kiss Mayu on the cheek!"

Morishige's face turned pale, then red. He didn't want to go through with the dare, but he didn't have a jacket on so he would have to remove his shirt, so he decided to go through with it. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, except Mayu turned her head to where they touched lips.

"WOOOOOOO!~ YOU GO GIRL!" Seiko yelled, "Go on! Shove a bit of tongue in there!"

"I ship it!" Ayumi squealed.

Mayu pulled away shortly and Morishige stared at her in shock, "M-Mayu..!"

"Sometimes a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, Shige-nii," Mayu repeated Seiko's words and smiled, "It's your turn now."

"A-Ah, right. Seiko, truth or dare?"

"Truth, just one before I choose dare for the rest of the game!"

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone of the same gender?"

"Yep," Seiko answered, "Not saying who though! Ayumi, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to become a cheerleader and be on the top of the pyramid and be one of the most popular girls in school by the end of the month starting tomorrow!"

"No way!"

"Why, you scared, class rep?"

"N-No! I'll do it! Just watch and see!"

"Hm, I'm really surprised you didn't take off your jacket for that one!"

"I'm saving it for your more..interesting dares."

"Good choice."

"Mayu, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever kissed anyone besides for Morishige today?"

Morishige and Mayu turned bright red.

"N-No.."

The rest of the group chuckled.

"Mochida! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Wuss!" Seiko yelled.

"F-Fine, dare!"

"That's the way to go!" Seiko smirked.

"I dare you to let Seiko do your makeup!"

"W-Whaa?-"

"YEEESS! Come on, Mochi!" Seiko dragged Satoshi into the bathroom.

"Since they're gone, truth or dare, Yoshiki?" Naomi asked.

"Dare," He answered.

"I dare you to go into that storage closet right there with Ayumi for five minutes," Naomi pointed to a door that was behind them.

"I don't see what's so bad about that," Ayumi raised an eyebrow.

Naomi chuckled, "You'll see."

Ayumi and Yoshiki went over, opened the door and went inside, and sure enough they saw Naomi's point.

"T-There's no space in here!"

"Kishinuma! Quit breathing on my neck!"

"I'm having trouble breathing at all!"

"Well do- AHHH!"

"W-What's wrong, Shinozaki?!"

"Y-You! You just sexually harrassed me!"

"E-Eh?! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I just felt your lips on my neck!"

"It was an accident, I swea-"

Naomi, Morishige, and Mayu flinched as they heard a smack and a shuffle, and knew Ayumi had just slapped Yoshiki. After the five minutes of bickering were up they both walked out, and they saw the red handprint on Yoshiki's cheek before they both sat down again.

"Beautiful!" Seiko cried as she opened the door and the whole group bursted out laughing as they saw Satoshi with hot pink lipstick on, black eyeshadow, and a whole bunch of blush on, which blended in with the actual blush he had on.

"Dude! You look like a hooker!" Yoshiki chuckled.

"Very funny," Satoshi rolled his eyes before sitting back down.

"Naomi, truth or dare?" Yoshiki asked after the group calmed down.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to give Satoshi a lapdance."

Naomi blushed furiously before taking her jacket off.

"Satoshi, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever watched porn?"

There was a silence, and Naomi glared daggers at Satoshi and he quickly peeled his jacket off.

"You pig!"

"It was only one time!" They all laughed once again.

"Mayu, truth or dare?" Satoshi asked after the group stopped laughing.

"Truth!"

"If you were a lesbian, who in this room would you date?"

"Ayumi! She's really cute, and I like the way she helps others!"

"Better watch out, you've got yourself another bluenette in the competition for Mayu, Morishige," Seiko teased and Morishige just rolled his eyes.

"Seiko, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to put on a Miley Cyrus tune and dance to it!"

"Challenge accepted!" Seiko stood up, put on "Wrecking Ball" and lip synced the first part while pretending to cry and do emotional dance moves.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEECKING BALLL!" Seiko yelled and swung from a nearby curtain, "I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LO-" Seiko fell as the curtain broke off.

"S-Seiko, are you o-okay?" Naomi said between fits of laughter and Seiko put a thumbs up above her head and opened the front door.

"What are you doing?!" Mayu laughed uncontrollably.

Seiko sang the rest of the chorus down the street while dancing and came back once the song was over, she was out of breath.

"Morishige, truth or dare?"

* * *

The game of truth or dare went on and by the end Mayu had her shirt off, and she was covering herself with her arms in embarrassment, so was Ayumi. Naomi had her pants off, all of the guys had their shirts off, and Seiko had all of her clothes on.

"It's so cold in here!" Ayumi complained and Mayu nodded in agreement.

"You guys can put your clothes back on now!" Naomi said.

After they all put their clothes back on, Satoshi had an idea.

"Let's play Bed, Wed, or Dead!"

"Good idea, Mochida! I'm interested in what everyone has to say," Seiko winked.

"I'll start!" Naomi said, "Morishige, Mayu, Yoshiki, Seiko."

"Wed Mayu, bed Seiko, and kill Yoshiki."

"OH MY GOD! YEEEESSSS!" Seiko started laughing out loud and Morishige turned bright red.

"It's better than Yoshiki.."

"Touche."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Yoshiki replied.

"Well, I'm straight, so.." Morishige said, his face still red, "Satoshi, Ayumi, Yoshiki, and Mayu."

"Wed Mayu, bed Ayumi, and kill Yoshiki."

"Why does everyone want to kill me?" Yoshiki asked, offended.

"Probably because you're so bad in bed!" Seiko teased.

"Ayumi, me, Yoshiki, and Morishige," Satoshi said.

"Wed Yoshiki, bed Satoshi, and kill Morishige."

"Any specific reasons you choose to marry Kishi, hmmm?" Seiko leaned in close to her.

"N-No! I just..didn't want to offend Naomi!"

"It's fine, Ayumi, this is a very offensive game, so feel free to say anything," Naomi laughed.

"Mayu, Naomi, Seiko, and Satoshi," Ayumi said.

"Wed Satoshi, bed Seiko, and kill Naomi, sorry Naomi!" Mayu said, feeling bad.

"It's okay!"

"Seiko, Ayumi, Naomi, and me!"

"Wed Naomi, bed Ayumi, and kill Mayu," Seiko replied, "Sorry, it's just that I think Ayumi would be awesome in be-"

"Moving on!" Ayumi said with red cheeks, clearing her throat.

"Naomi, Satoshi, me, and Morishige."

"Wed Satoshi, bed Seiko, and kill Morishige," Naomi replied, "Yoshiki, Ayumi, Satoshi, and Morishige."

"Wed Ayumi, bed Satoshi, and kill Morishige."

"AYUSHIKI IS CANON!" Seiko started running around the room, and Naomi and Mayu chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant, but the rest just sat there, confused.

* * *

By the end of the party, everyone was exhausted and was ready to go home.

"Bye, guys!" Naomi said at her front door while the rest of them walked out.

"Bye, Naomiii!" Seiko hugged her best friend, she was still full of energy unlike everyone else.

"Awesome party, Naomi!" Satoshi said.

"Thanks!"

They all went home and immediately went to bed.

 **I decided to add a fun chapter because the next few chapters are gonna be really serious, make sure to R &R and tell me if you want me to make a one-shot where all of the Corpse Party characters play Bed, Wed or Dead, or Truth or Dare, etc. Ciao! :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Cheerleaders and The Reveal

Ayumi was getting her stuff out of her locker for her next class when she felt something tug on her arm.

"Hey, Seiko, what's up?"

"You," She smirked.

"Me?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about your little dare from the party last night?" Seiko raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"N-No! I just..Haven't found the right time to do it!" Ayumi lied.

"The time is now, come with me," Seiko grinned.

"But why? I can do it myself!" Ayumi protested as she walked alongside Seiko.

"I'm your tracking device for this month, Ayumi, I need to see proof, besides, you need to be hot for this week anyway, remember about our deal?"

"How is being a cheerleader going to help with that?" Ayumi asked.

"The uniforms are hot, plus, you'll be wearing something other than your twin tails!"

"What's wrong with my twin tails?"

"It's super kawaii, but I want to make guys drool when you walk through the halls."

Seiko pushed her towards a bulletin board full of sign up papers for different clubs. Seiko pulled out a pen and gave it to Ayumi.

"Go on, after this month is over, everyone will know this name you will sign on that paper," Seiko's smile grew wider.

Ayumi knew she wouldn't get out of this, so she popped the cap off the pen and signed her name on the vivid colored cheerleader sign up sheets, when she was done, she felt a tug at her hair.

"Huh?" She looked over and saw Seiko holding two red hairties, "Seiko!"

"No backing out now, Ayumi!" Seiko laughed and put the hairties in her pocket, "I'm coming with you after school to your tryout."

"What if I don't get in?"

"Please, you'll get in, you have the looks, the body, and the cheerfulness, and by the end of the month, you'll have abs!"

"I hope so.."

"That's not the only thing you'll get, either.." Seiko smirked.

"Eh?"

"You'll get Kishinum-!" Seiko was interrupted by Ayumi slamming her hand against her mouth.

"Quiet! Everyone will hear! And I didn't agree to this for Kishinuma-kun, I agreed to it because you dared me to!"

"So you don't want to run a hand through his yellow locks, kiss his soft lips, rent a hotel after prom and make sweet lov-" Seiko started but before she finished Ayumi took off in embarrassment.

"Hehe, so innocent, but not for long!~" Seiko said before she went to her next class as the bell rang seconds later.

* * *

"You look smokin'!" Seiko gaped at Ayumi after she finished putting her hair in a high curly ponytail.

"This is so embarrassing! Everytime I move the pleats go everywhere showing off my thighs, guys are going to look at me like I'm a steak dinner!"

"That's what I was aiming for," Seiko winked.

"I can't believe I actually got on the squad!"

"Pfft, I knew that."

It was the day after tryouts in the girls bathroom after school, and Ayumi had received her cheerleading uniform, since the cheerleading coach was impressed with her tryout and thought she would be a good addition to the team since she was short and would make a good flyer, and surprisingly, Ayumi found her first day of being on the squad fun.

"I can't believe you tried out and got in too!" Ayumi said.

"Told ya I'd be your tracking device!"

Seiko had secretly tried out and got in too, and she was having fun sexually harrassing the other cheerleaders like she did with Naomi, the high pitched yelps she heard from them were music to her ears.

"Let me do your makeup before practice!" Seiko ran over to Ayumi, taking out the materials from her makeup bag and began brushing Ayumi's eyelashes lightly with little mascara.

"Too bad Kishi's not on the football team, I could so distract him during the game by groping your breasts!" Seiko pouted.

"Seiko!"

"Hehe, speaking of Kishinuma, he hasn't seen you in your uniform yet."

"Nobody has, we just got them, remember?"

"Yeah, but I need Ayushiki to happen!"

"What the hell is Ayushiki? Is that a band or something?"

"Nothing! Huehuehue."

After Seiko was done applying light mascara on Ayumi's eyelashes and blush on her cheeks, she lightly brushed Ayumi's lips with pink lip gloss.

"Done!"

"Thanks! Should we go now?"

"Yep!"

They walked arm in arm to practice early, and all the cheerleaders were talking to each other or scattered around the field. Seiko let go of Ayumi's arm and ran over to a cheerleader with two thick ginger pigtails and caramel brown eyes and began groping her, Ayumi shook her head at her antics and watched as the two laughed and talked together.

"New girl! Over here!" A brunette cheerleader called to Ayumi from a group of other cheerleaders.

"I'm Kiyomi, and that's Akemi, our leader," She pointed to a cheerful looking blonde with bright green eyes, "She may be as hyper as a ferret that just downed 10 Redbulls, but she's strictly biz."

"Welcome to the squad, Ayumi, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine!" Akemi smiled brightly. Ayumi suddenly felt a great weight lifted off of her shoulders.

 _Mostly everyone here is friendly, it seems._

"Okay, listen up, slaves!" Ayumi heard a familiar voice screech. The cheerleaders immediately stopped talking and most looked in the front of them in fear. It was the cheerleading coach.

 _D-Did she just call us her slaves...?_

Ayumi gulped and knew that she shouldn't have brought her hopes up, she had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe how cruel Ms. Kimoto was!" Seiko complained as they walked into the school the next day, people looking at them, Ayumi in particular, in surprise, since they'd never guess that the class representative would become a cheerleader.

"I can't believe she kicked that one girl off the team because her knee quivered during the pyramid!" Ayumi said. Seiko shook her head in disbelief. "I guess it's worth it though, because of Louise!" Seiko beamed, referring to the ginger she was talking to earlier.

"So that's her name, you really like her, huh?"

"Yep! She's sweet and so sugoi!"

"Better go get her before someone else does then!" Ayumi pointed to the redhead who was drinking from the water fountain.

"LOUISEEEEE!~" Seiko ran over and Ayumi saw her smack Louise's butt. She chuckled and continued to walk through the halls, only to bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going, dwarf!" A raven haired girl said, and to Ayumi's dismay, she was wearing the same cheerleader uniform as she was.

"I can't believe the goody good class rep is a cheerleader now," The dark blonde haired girl next to her said, in more of a shocked tone than a insulting one, she also had a cheerleading uniform on.

"Oh please, she'll become a tramp soon enough," The other girl scoffed.

"And why do you think that?" Ayumi asked, obviously upset at the fact that she'd have to be on the same team as these girls.

"Most of the girls on Ms. Kimoto's team are either obnoxiously annoying and hyper, sluts, or cruel bitches," She replied as if it was obvious, her black ponytail swinging as she talked.

"I'm not any of the above, for your information!" Ayumi said, getting frusterated with her attitude.

"Really?" The girl raised her eyebrow and Ayumi nodded and the girls looked her up and down, making Ayumi feel awkward.

"Hang with us, Shinocence."

"I'd rather not."

"You don't want to hang with us? Fine, your loss, but if you ever change your mind, I'm Chiaki, and that's Aneko, come find us when you're done playing innocent class rep."

They chuckled, and with a toss of their ponytails, they went off to their clique.

 _Like hell I'll ever hang with them._

With Seiko always hanging with Louise, Satoshi and Naomi dating, and Mayu and Morishige always together, she felt so alone.

 _I could always go talk to Yoshiki.._

She squeezed in through the crowd of students and went searching for the bleached blonde boy and couldn't find him anywhere.

 _Where the hell is he?_

"Class rep!" She turned around and saw Mayu.

"Oh, hey Mayu," She greeted, she was still angry about the cheerleaders who disrespected her, though.

"I never knew you'd look so good in a cheerleading uniform!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"Shig is working on a new script, he works himself so much, I worry about him.."

"Why don't you go help him? Maybe you could help him relax, he seems to enjoy your presence."

"I don't think he wants to see me, though. He's probably upset about what happened at the party.."

"The kiss? Mayu! Morishige has a crush on you, trust me, if he didn't he would have pulled away before you did, take your own advice Mayu and just go for it," Ayumi smiled.

"Thank you, Ayumi! I'll do it right now!" Mayu beamed and ran off to find Morishige, "You should go for it with Kishinuma too!" She yelled before disappearing in the crowd of students.

Ayumi blushed furiously.

 _Why does everyone want me to be with him?_

* * *

Ayumi walked out of the music store, saying her goodbyes to Yoshiki, forgetting to ask him where he was earlier. She hated walking home at night, since she knew there were shady people around.

She looked down at her feet, but then caught something in the corner of her eye, a paper attached to a pole. It was a missing person. She began to skim the paper.

"Missing: Hi-" Ayumi started but was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth and a great amount of strength grabbing her, she let out an ear piercing scream.

"HELP!" She screams were muffled by the large hand, and she was thrown into an alleyway. She looked up at her attacker and saw that his face was hidden behind a mask, and he was wearing all black. Her kicks and punches were useless against the tall figure, so she decided to bite into his hand with all her might. The man groaned in pain and she used the chance to rip his mask off.

"H-Hiroki?!" She nearly choked out.

"Hello, Ayumi," The man grinned and pulled out something, and a flash of grey metal caught her eye-a knife. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as he held it up to her neck. He looked down at her uniform and ran a hand up her thigh, and she whimpered in disgust.

"You have a nice figure with this uniform, too bad it'll be soaked in blood by time I'm done with you," He laughed.

"Hiroki, please.."

"Since I'm going to kill you anyway, I might as well tell you my real name."

"H-Huh?!"

"I'm Kizami Yuuya," He started maniacally chuckling, "And I am going to kill you."

Her eyes widened.

 _Kizami Yuuya? He was on the news for murdering young girls, how the hell have the police lost him again?!_

But that wasn't the main thing on her mind.

 _He's going to kill me, I'm going to die. I don't want to die, dammit!_

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, and Kizami wiped them away roughly.

"But I'm going to have a little fun with you, first," He smirked evilly and then grasped the zipper of her skirt.

 _No..He's going to rape me.._

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, the tears coming down like a waterfall, she didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to be raped, she didn't want to be _killed!_

 _Please, someone help, anyone, Seiko, Mayu, Ms. Yui, Morishige, Mochida, Naomi, Kishinuma-kun.._

 _Kishinuma-kun! He left the music store the same time I did, maybe he'll hear me!_

She let out a breath and began to scream as loud as she could, "KISHINUMA-KUN!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kizami sliced the knife into her arm and Ayumi screamed in pain. Kizami put his hand over he mouth again and moved his mouth to her ear, "If you scream or struggle again, I'll give you a slow, painful death."

Ayumi sobbed silently as he put his hand back on her zipper and continued his actions.

 **That moment in a fanfic where things went happy to depressing in an instant. 0-0 Dun dun dunnn! Hiroki was really Kizami, that crazy hot physcopath. In this AU, Kizami didn't die and he made it out of Heavenly Host alive. He's not 25, his fake ID said that, he's still 17. What will happen next? Will Yoshiki or someone save her? The suspense! O_O R &R, and tell me your thoughts! Also tell me what you think about my new OC's, especially Louise, Chiaki, and Aneko! Ciao! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Down

"KISHINUMA-KUN!"

Yoshiki's head snapped up immediately. He didn't even think before bolting to where he heard her voice, it was a scream of despair and desperateness. He knew she was getting attacked. His hands were shaking since couldn't find her, the voice that had called out had been silenced. It didn't make it easy that he was far away from the music store already, he didn't know the time and place she had been attacked, but that did not stop him from trying desperately to find her. As time went on, he began to hear sirens.

"K-Kishinuma..kun.."

He spun around, and as soon as he saw her, he quickly pulled her in a tight embrace. But she pushed him away harshly, and more tears sprung from her eyes. He noticed that she had blood trailing down her leg and her arms, her uniform was messed up, her skirt had blood on it, and her hair was pulled out of her ponytail and was a rats nest, she looked exhausted, like she had been through hell.

"Shinozaki! What happened?!" He yelled in anger that someone had hurt Ayumi physically, whoever it was, they were going to pay, and he didn't want to just beat them up, he wanted to kill them, make them suffer.

"B-Baka! I hate you so much! I needed you!"

"Shino-!"

"I _needed_ you!"

The amount of pain in her voice made his heart tear in two. She looked at him once more in a pain struck face before running down the street.

"SHINOZAKI!" He yelled after her, he didn't want her to get hurt, since her attacker could still be on the loose, but she disappeared from his sight.

"God DAMMIT!" He punched the wall of a building, blood trickling down his knuckles, but that felt like nothing to him, not compared to the pain in his heart that he had not coming sooner, he truly hated himself, he felt weak. Not only were his parents disappointed in him, but he had failed to rescue the love of his life, she was right for treating him the way she did, he didn't deserve her.

* * *

Ayumi slammed the front door of her house, sobbing. She immediately ran up to her bathroom and got in the bath. She cleaned her skin with a loofah so hard her skin turned red, and there was blood seeping out. She wanted to clean off the filthiness she felt, the feeling of trashiness and weakness, but nothing could shake the feeling of what she had felt during that moment, the moment where he took her innocence, and tossed it away like trash. Her tears fell in the now pink water. When she was done, she shakily came out of the tub, her legs wobbling and her knees almost giving in. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to go hide her bloody uniform and put on some clean pajamas, she couldn't tell her parents what had happened, she just couldn't. And the achy feeling in her heart made her want to throw up, because she knew she would have to tell them soon enough. She might as well get it over with now. She walked downstairs, looking for her parents, but she couldn't find them anywhere, nor Hinoe. She heard a door open and she froze in fear, thinking it was Kizami and he wanted to finish what he had started. But it was just her parents, holding some flyers in hand. When they saw the tears in Ayumi's eyes her mother came to embrace her and stroke her hair.

"Oh, honey, I take it you found out.."

"What?" Ayumi croaked.

"About Hinoe, she's missing, sweetie."

"No.."

"I'm so sorry."

"No!" Ayumi screamed and ran out of her mothers embrace to her room, slamming the door and soaking her pillow with tears. She eventually fell asleep, the exhaustion from crying and the horrible events of the day taking over, despite her resistance. Her mother came in shortly afterwards, kissing her daughters head and biting her lip to prevent tears.

"Ayumi..I'm so sorry this happened..I don't think I can tell you, it would just make things worse, but I also don't want to get your hopes up..I don't know what to do, I just don't know what to do."

* * *

Ayumi walked through the halls in a clean cheerleading uniform, she decided to fake her facade, making her seem happy instead of really showing that she was dying inside. There was just one problem with that, Yoshiki. She didn't think that he would really tell the others what happened, but there was a chance, and that made her feel even worse.

"Hey, skank!" Chiaki appeared in front of her with Aneko, both of them chuckling, "You look like crap."

Ayumi squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from coming, she couldn't let them see her cry, she couldn't. Anger took over, and Ayumi shoved Chiaki into a row of lockers, Aneko gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Chiaki's expression was a startled one, but quickly turned into rage as she grabbed Ayumi, pushing her onto the ground and pouncing on her, all of the students crowded around them, some too surprised to speak, and some chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Chiaki was stronger than Ayumi, but Ayumi was faster. She quickly dodged Chiaki's fist and kicked her in her stomach with her knee, making Chiaki to throw her head back and grit her teeth in pain. Ayumi took that chance to kick her off herself, and grab her black ponytail, pulling it with all her might, making Chiaki fall to the ground, screaming. Ayumi then felt a burning sensation in her ankle, Chiaki had bitten her, and Ayumi was getting ready to kick her in the head when strong arms pulled her back, she tried to break free from them, but they were holding her firmly.

"Shinozaki! Stop this, _now!_ " Yoshiki yelled, though his voice was loud, it wasn't strong, he was surprised that she had taken the physical way out of pain like he used to in his delinquent days.

"Kishinuma I swear to God, if you do not let me go I will bite you so hard that I'll rip the skin right off of your arm!" Ayumi threatened, Yoshiki wasn't scared though, he hadn't been phased by her threats and taunts in the past and he sure as hell wouldn't be starting now. Chiaki had stood up, her raven hair messily covering her face, she quickly brushed it away and scowled at Ayumi, "You will so pay for that, _former_ class rep!"

"See if I care, _slut!_ " Ayumi bickered back, though she was mentally crying on the inside. After all the bad things that had happened, she was surely going to lose her title of being class representative after this.

"That's enough!" Yoshiki yelled and dragged her off from the scene and into a janitors closet so they could be alone.

"What the HELL were you thinking?!" Yoshiki said, getting it off his chest.

"Don't you fucking dare lecture me after last night!" Ayumi replied, rage in her eyes.

"You don't think I'm still thinking about that?! Do you understand how guilty I feel?!"

"Did you know Hinoe's missing now? Huh? Of all the bad shit that's happened in my life, now I get to add that!" Ayumi's eyes were brimmed with tears.

Yoshiki's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, Shinozaki.."

Ayumi shook her head as a single tear streamed down her cheek.

"But..I still can't have you giving up and acting like that! You're stronger than this, god dammit!" Yoshiki yelled.

"No, I'm not. I stooped to Chiaki's level, I'm one of _them._ "

"No, you're Ayumi Shinozaki, class rep of 2-9 and I protected you through Heavenly Host, don't just give up on your life and let my sacrifices go to waste!"

"I'm not that girl anymore. Have a good life, Kishinuma," Ayumi said before she completely broke down and made a fool out of herself in front of him, and exited the janitors closet.

Yoshiki stood there, silent.

 _You'll always be that girl I fell in love with the day you cried for me to stay at school.._

* * *

Ayumi stood there with her tray of food, debating where to sit at lunch. Sitting with her friends was out of the question, she didn't want to hear their lectures and disappointed looks, she just wanted to be alone, especially after her title of being class representative was lost for good. She was about to sit by the garbage cans, but an arm pulled hers and forced her to sit down at a table, and she met the faces of a variety of people, two cheerleaders, a few jocks, some girls with far too much makeup, and some masculine guys with tattoos. She looked next to her at the person who brought her to this table, and to her dismay, it was Chiaki.

"What the hell do you want?" Ayumi asked, she was sick and tired of her emotions going back and forth between angry and emotional.

"Calm down, we're taking you under our wing."

"What are you talking about?"

"We saw you lost your class rep title and left your stupid friends, so-"

"They aren't stupid," Ayumi immediately replied with a frown.

"Please, they have parties without alcohol, that alone should say something," Chiaki pointed out and the rest of the group chuckled.

"They just don't want to get drunk off their ass, and be throwing up all night!" Ayumi scowled at them.

"Ugh, Chiaki, are you really going to invite this chick to our entourage?" A girl with heavy eyeliner on asked.

"The good ones transform into the best party animals," Chiaki grinned and Ayumi just raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Shinozaki, you earned my respect after that fight," Chiaki said, "You earned all of ours."

"You said that you'd make me pay," Ayumi replied.

"You _will_ pay if you refuse to join us."

"And what just might I _earn_ if I join you?"

"Control. People will seperate to let you through the hallway, they will let you skip them in line without you even asking them to, they won't look at you in the eye like you're an injured puppy, they will cower in fear."

Ayumi thought it over. She normally would say, "Why would I want that?" but instead she found herself thinking, "Why _wouldn't_ I want that?" She felt so weak since last night, she wanted to feel strong and powerful, make people forget the innocent class rep she was. Ayumi looked Chiaki in the eye, and smirked.

"I'm in."

She knew these people were cruel, horrible, trashy, rebellious. And after the events that had occured to her last night, she felt like she was those things too. She couldn't get rid of the feeling, so why not embrace it?

 **Wassup! So, yeah, Ayumi got raped by Kizami. But I didn't use my author powers to get her killed so I still get brownie points, right? :D ...Right? D: ...Hey! Stop eating my brownies! D: Anyway, in Ayumi's mind, she's got nothing more to lose, so she's in total yolo mode right now, dammit Ayumi. xD Hinoe's missing, noooo! D: How do you think she went missing? Did she get kidnapped, or did something else happen? Just remember as you read on: Expect the unexpected. Also, what didn't Ayumi's mother want to tell her? Tell me your thoughts! Make sure to R &R, and I shall see you guys next chapter, ciao! :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Saved

"That's all for today, now get out of my sight!" Ms. Kimoto said through her megaphone.

Ayumi ignored what Seiko tried to say to her and met up with Chiaki and the others.

"Shinozaki, I need to speak with you," Ms. Kimoto said, and Ayumi was afraid she was going to kick her off the squad.

"You know, I was disgusted with you when I first got you on this squad, you were too sweet and innocent," Ms. Kimoto said, "But I see rage in your eyes kiddo, you remind me of my young self, you are evil on the inside. I'm promoting you to the top of the pyramid."

Ayumi smiled widely, but inside her old self was crying to get out, hating this new behavior.

"Keep up that cruel attitude, don't let others push you around, I'll give the news to Akemi tomorrow, make sure you enjoy her obnoxious cries, I know I will," She finished with a cruel smile.

Ayumi nodded and met up with Chiaki and told her and the group what had happened, and they congratulated her.

"Come with us, Ayumi, we're having a party at Aneko's place since her parents are out of town," Chiaki told her, "You'll get to experience what a _real_ party is like."

"I don't know.."

"Come on!" Aneko begged, and soon the others joined in as well.

"Okay, fine!" Ayumi replied since she knew none of them were going to drop the issue.

* * *

"Lookin' hot, Ayumi!" Chiaki said loudly over the blaring music, "You'll definitely get laid in that outfit."

Ayumi was wearing a short black and red dress she had recently gotten after joining Chiaki and Aneko's group, it was skimpy like all of the other dresses at the party. It was night time, and she didn't tell her parents where she was, and quite frankly, she didn't care, she was among the most rebellious people now, so she might as well act like it.

"Here, try some of this," Aneko handed her a solo cup full of red liquid, it reeked of alcohol.

"Bottoms up!" Chiaki held up her cup and so did everyone else. Ayumi chugged down the cup when everyone else did and her face scrunched up at the disgusting taste of alcohol.

"Let's dance and get crazy!" Aneko yelled and everyone yelled back in response, and she went to go put on some music, and people started dancing like idiots. She stayed by Chiaki, and she offered Ayumi a cigarette, and Ayumi gladly accepted it, and got in a coughing fit afterwards.

Ayumi sat alone as everyone else was dancing, drinking, and some people were even hooking up in different rooms, which disgusted Ayumi. Two girls walked by, laughing at Ayumi which infuriated her. She immediately got up and joined the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room, so she wouldn't be singled out as the awkward girl. People kept coming up to her with drinks, and she accepted them, and soon, her vision got woozy and she kept bumping into people. Then suddenly a guy came up to her and attached his alcoholic tasting lips to hers and she instantly slapped him across the face. She felt the same feeling as she did nights before, vulnerable, cheap, used. She realized what she was doing, she wasn't any of these people, she had left her friends for these rebellious trashy people. She shoved people out of her way harshly and ran into the hallway where nobody was and broke down crying, when suddenly she felt someone lift her up in their arms.

"NO! Get off of me!" She screamed, thrashing around.

"Shinozaki! It's me, I'm going to get you the hell out of here!" Ayumi couldn't see clearly, but she heard his voice. Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma-kun.." She slurred, the alcohol really kicking in, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his, but he pulled away, she could see the color red blurrily on his cheeks. She suddenly was released from his grip and was placed in some kind of seat, and when she heard a seat belt buckling, she knew it was a car.

By time they got to Yoshiki's apartment, Ayumi was being really clingy, kissing his face all over, and then attempting to kiss him on the lips, Yoshiki would be grateful for her affection if she wasn't wasted.

"You can go to sleep in my bed, Shinozaki."

"Come..Sleep..With me."

"Eh?"

"I want you."

Ayumi wrapped her arms around Yoshiki's neck and began kissing him vigorously, unbuttoning his jacket.

"Shinozaki, stop!"

He pulled away and picked her up, carrying her to his bed and tucking her in. Ayumi moaned in frusteration like a child, Yoshiki would have laughed if not for the terrible events that had happened the last few days. She fell asleep quickly.

 _Damn, one second she's pushing me away and then trying to molest me the other, alcohol does some weird things to people._

He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, hot tears threatening to come down his face at her in this state.

"I love you.." He whispered softly into her ear before going into his living room and turning on the TV to the News channel, he wanted to see if the guy that had hurt Ayumi was still on the loose, so he could beat the living crap out of him and then turn him into the police. He had been searching for him nonstop, he would never forgive him for what he did to Ayumi.

"Another victim killed in Japan tonight by Kizami Yuuya, the criminal has still not been caught by the police-" The woman on the news started saying, but Yoshiki's hearing stopped once he saw the picture of him, it looked just like Hiroki. Yoshiki cursed under his breath and turned off the TV. He felt his blood boil, this guy had been his boss for months, and he never heard of this Kizami guy who'd been killing people for pure fun. What made him more angry is that he had been near _Ayumi_ and he was 97% sure that he was the one that had hurt her. And it just made him want to kill him even more. He was the most angry at himself, for not protecting her during this. But he had her now, and he would have his sights on her at all times.

He sighed and plopped down on the couch, he figured he would go to sleep now so he wouldn't get too angry to the point where he would get up and actually do something about it, besides, his eye hurt greatly from the incident that happened at the party. He made sure to lock all the windows and the front door, ensuring Ayumi was safe. He fell asleep on the couch, having nightmares once again about Ayumi getting killed.

* * *

The sun blinded him as he woke up and stretched, getting up with a glass of water to check on Ayumi. He opened his bedroom door to find her looking around the room, exhaustion written on her face, her hair was a mess and she was still in her party dress, which was incredibly too short. He was never really in a good mood in the morning, but he was especially mad at her for doing these reckless things. He walked over to the bed.

"Looks like you've experienced your first hangover," Yoshiki said in a disapproving tone, handing her the glass of water, "I'm disappointed in you, you're always lecturing me about how I shouldn't smoke or go back to my delinquent ways, but just look at you, you've never looked worse.."

"Kishinuma.." She took a drink of the water, put it on the nightstand and looked up at him pleadingly, "Come here, please."

He sat on the bed and she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, I let all of you guys down, I just wanted to get rid of the pain of everything, and it's gotten me nowhere, I don't know what's happening to me."

He gently stroked her hair, "It's okay."

"I felt so vulnerable at that party, I felt so unsafe, being around people I didn't know, they were just doing all these horrible things, and I just joined in, I didn't know what to do, I felt so helpless. Especially when guys tried to flirt with me, trying to hook up with me, I was so scared Kishinuma-kun, I'm so glad you came for me, I didn't know what would happen if I stayed.." She said, her voice breaking as tears sprung from her eyes uncontrollably.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm here now," He cooed in her ear. She cried into his shirt for a long time before looking at him with red worried puffy eyes.

"Your eye is swollen, what happened?"

"I got in a fight at the party with a guy that was planning to follow you into the hallway and try to sleep with you."

"I'm so sick of guys using me," Ayumi shook her head and then her eyes widened, "Kishinuma-kun."

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something, and you have to swear that you will not tell anyone else."

"What is it?"

Ayumi explained to him about what Kizami did to her that night, and that made Yoshiki's face contort into one of pure rage.

"I swear to God, I will kill him once I find him."

"Kishi-"

"I'll fucking _kill_ him!" Yoshiki yelled, throwing a pillow at the wall, feathers flying out of it as it made impact.

"I don't want you to get hurt, so just please don't go after him, and stay with me."

"Fine, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight for a millisecond, you're nuts."

Ayumi nodded and hopped off the bed, and going into the kitchen.

"If you're having a hangover, it's probably not best to get up.." Yoshiki said, following her.

Ayumi ignored him and put ice in a plastic bag, "Sit down, let me apply this to your eye."

Yoshiki hesitantly did as she said, sitting down on the living room couch, and grit his teeth in pain as the cool sensation of ice met his swollen eye.

"Kishinuma-kun, what else happened last night?" She asked as she continued tending his black eye.

"Well, I took you home, and you kinda, uh.."

"Go on.."

"You were really clingy and kept trying to get with me.."

Ayumi blushed furiously, "K-Kishinuma-kun, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, that's just what alcohol does to people.."

"How'd you figure out where I was?"

"Seiko heard about Chiaki's plan and told the others."

"Chiaki's plan?"

"She wanted to get you drunk at that party and take pictures of you to spread it around school, and drug you afterwards, I managed to get you out of there before she did drug you, though."

"Dammit, that's why Seiko wanted to desperately talk to me."

"If you listened to her, none of this would have happened," His eyebrows furrowed at her like a teacher lecturing a student.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Sorry isn't enough for all the hell you've caused for us, for _me,_ " He replied, "Do you know how worried I was about you? I've been _crying_ Shinozaki, I just want you back, we all do, and you ditched us for some trashy girls and guys that screw whatever they lay their hands on."

Ayumi froze. She didn't actually know how much pain she'd caused him, but now thinking about it, she would have done the same thing if it was one of her friends acting like this. She put down the bag of ice on the coffee table and looked like a puppy who just got sent to their crate for doing something troublesome.

"I didn't know it hurt you that much, I'm so sorry.."

"..."

"Kishinuma, please.." She pleaded desperately.

He was silent for another moment before looking at her straight in the eye.

"Never do something like that again. If you go back to Chiaki, I'll never forgive you."

Ayumi's eyes widened at his sudden low tone and seriousness, before nodding, tears in her eyes.

"Come here."

Ayumi allowed herself to be wrapped in his warm embrace once more, her head resting underneath his chin. She felt so safe in that moment. She suddenly gasped and broke the hug.

"They took pictures, didn't they?"

"Yep."

"FUC-!"

"Don't worry, I destroyed the camera," Yoshiki smirked, and Ayumi sighed in relief.

"I need to go call my parents and tell them where I am," Ayumi said in a worried tone, and began getting off of the couch before Yoshiki stopped her.

"I already told them you were with me."

"I take it they know about what happened last night, then?" Ayumi gulped.

"Yeah.."

"How did they react?"

"..."

"Kishinuma, _how did they react?_ " Ayumi glared daggers at him.

"Your father wants you out of the house for awhile, but your mother doesn't agree.."

Ayumi put her head in her hands, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Yoshiki put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll always be there for you, you know that, right?"

Ayumi looked up at him and smiled, "I've always known that."

 **Sup guys! I know some of you don't like what happened to Ayumi, but I needed to add something dark in the story, something that would make Ayumi break down completely and give up. Anyway, here's some Ayushiki fluffiness to make up for it. I'm planning to add more Naomi x Satoshi either after Ayumi gets back on her feet and everyone sees that she's okay, or when she tells the others what happened, or both, so just be patient my Naoshi shippers! :3 Hoped you liked this chapter, ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11: The News and The Note

_"Now, where were we?" Kizami grinned, taking out his knife._

 _"No, please!" Ayumi screamed, and just as he was about to plunge the knife through her chest, someone ripped Kizami off of her._

 _"Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi yelled. Yoshiki threw Kizami against the wall and punched him square in the nose, leaving him to grasp his nose, groaning in pain, and run over to Ayumi._

 _"Are you okay, Shinozaki?" He ran his warm hand over her cheek._

 _"I-I'm fine.." She replied, still shocked from the events that had happened._

 _"Let's get you out of here," He picked her up bridal style, Ayumi looked up at her knight, her eyes widened, and he smiled at her lovingly, before his face contorting into one of pain and agony. Ayumi looked down and saw a knife sticking out of Yoshiki's chest and gasped, tears in her eyes, before Yoshiki fell, and Ayumi met the concrete floor, the impact scraping her arms and legs. She looked up and saw Kizami looking at Yoshiki's bloody dead body and laughing maniacally before looking back at her._

 _"Now that we're alone with no interruptions, let's finish this."_

 _"NO!" She screamed and backed up, but to her fear, her back met a wall. He was about to thrust the knife into her when-_

"Shinozaki!" Someone was shaking her, her head shot up and she let out a breath of relief that it wasn't Kizami and it was just a dream.

"You started squirming and screaming in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?" Yoshiki asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, is it time for school already?" She asked as soon as she noticed him in his school uniform, avoiding the subject since she didn't want to talk about it any further.

He nodded, "Your mother dropped off your uniform, both of them, and the rest of your things a few hours ago."

"Did she say anything?" Ayumi bit her lip.

"She told me that your father said he'd let you back in the house when you got yourself cleaned up.."

"I'll try..You don't mind me staying here a couple more days, right?"

"Not at all, do you plan on telling your parents about the incident?"

"No, the last thing they need is to be worrying about me instead of worrying about Hinoe."

"Have they found her yet?"

"Nope.." Ayumi sighed.

"Are you going to be okay to go to school today?" He asked, worried that she may break down again, he wasn't too worried about Chiaki and the others confronting her, since he'd be beside her most of the school day to check up on her, and Seiko would be with her after school at cheerleading practice.

"Yes, you can stop worrying," Ayumi said in an annoyed tone, since she didn't want to come off as weak to him, but it was probably already too late for that.

"Just checking. You should go change into your uniform though, that dress is pretty distracting."

Ayumi blushed furiously, "Y-You! Fucking blunt perv!" She ran off with her uniform into the bathroom, slamming the door. Yoshiki rolled his eyes and chuckled, going off to make a quick breakfast of cereal for them.

* * *

Ayumi went to cheerleading practice after school, though she wasn't there to actually practice, she was there to drop off her cheerleading uniform that was folded neatly in her hands, when she got there, she saw Akemi crying and some of the other girls trying to comfort her.

"What is this?! If you're going to be my head cheerleader you have to show up in your uniform, Shinozaki!" Ms. Kimoto yelled.

"I'm not going to be your head cheerleader, I'm giving my uniform back, I quit," Ayumi said, pushing the uniform into Ms. Kimoto's hands and looking back at the cheerleaders who looked at her in surprise, especially Akemi. The only one who didn't was Chiaki, who was looking at her in pure rage, but Ayumi didn't care, she wanted nothing else to do with Chiaki, Aneko, and the others. She just wanted to get back to her real friends whom she'd gone to Heavenly Host to and back, she should have never left them in the first place, she should have just done the mature thing and told them about what happened and let them comfort her rather than be reckless and interact with trashy girls like them. It wasn't who she was, and it wasn't who she wanted to be.

"You're a disgrace! Nobody leaves my team, I kick them off!" Ms. Kimoto screeched as Ayumi walked away, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Actually, I'm quitting too!" Ayumi heard a familiar voice yell, Seiko.

"I'm not too upset about that, you're way too hyper for my taste, besides, everyone's replaceable!" Ms. Kimoto said, walking up to Seiko, "Now, you better remove that uniform right now, before I rip it off with my own hands."

Seiko ran off to get changed in her old school uniform, and Ayumi decided to wait for her, and followed her when Seiko went to return her cheerleading uniform.

"Great, just before Nationals, too!" Ms. Kimoto complained.

"Sucks for you!" Seiko replied, turning around and leaving with Ayumi, a few cheerleaders laughed but stopped when they received a deathly glare from their coach.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Ayumi! If only I followed you to that party, I could have got you out of there! No, if only I didn't make you join the cheerleading squad, you would have never ran into Chiaki and joined those tramps!" Seiko cried as soon as they went walking home on the sidewalk, well, not necessarily home, since Ayumi was going to Yoshiki's apartment.

Ayumi shook her head, "Didn't matter, it would have happened either way, I would have ran into them eventually, besides, it wasn't your fault."

There was a silence before Seiko spoke up, "Why did you do it?"

"I don't want to talk about it yet, I'll tell all of you guys when I'm ready.."

"Okay.." Seiko replied before turning back into her teasing self, "So, how is it going with Kishinuma?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Really? Because last I've heard, he pulled you out of that party, and he probably took you to his apartment, I assume?"

"Yes, he did, but nothing happened!"

"You sure? You look a lot less innocent to me," Seiko winked, but it hit Ayumi hard. Because she _had_ lost her innocence, just not to Yoshiki. Seiko noticed this, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset.."

"It's fine, it's just.." Ayumi didn't want to tell her just yet, "I'll tell all of you on Saturday."

Seiko nodded, "Don't rush yourself."

As they continued walking, Ayumi turned to cross, and it made Seiko confused.

"Why are you going down that sidewalk? That's not where your house is, unless.." Seiko grinned. And Ayumi blushed.

"I'm staying at Kishinuma's until I get myself back on my feet."

"I'll be sure to stop at a convienence store and get some condoms!"

"S-Seiko!"

"Be sure to text me what size he is, that would help me out a bunch, wait, you know what? I'll just get all of the sizes and ship them to you!" Seiko laughed and continued walking to her house, leaving Ayumi red faced.

* * *

Ayumi knocked on the apartment door, and Yoshiki opened it a few moments later, looking surprised.

"You're home early, how come?"

"I quit the cheerleading squad, I didn't want to be near Chiaki or Aneko anymore.."

"That's good, I didn't like the cheerleading idea from the beginning, the uniform looks good on you and all, but it isn't you, you like ghost stories and charms, not shaking pom poms," He replied, letting her in, she immediately went into the apartment, hiding her blush at his compliment.

"Yeah, Seiko quit too, I'm really glad as well, cheerleading is fun I guess, but as you said, it isn't me."

"Are you going to tell the others about...?" Yoshiki asked, not wanting to upset her about bringing the topic back, but surprisingly, she was okay with it.

"Yeah, on Saturday."

"You don't think you're pregnant, do you?"

"E-Eh?! No! At least I don't think so," Ayumi replied, caught off guard at his question, "I haven't had any symptoms or anything, so I think I'm good."

"Thank god."

"Can we just stop talking about it, please? I don't want to remember it, at least not until Saturday."

"Okay, sorry."

"So, are you-" Ayumi was cut off by her phone ringing, she flipped it open and saw that her mother was calling, she immediately picked it up.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Ayumi, you have to come home, right away!"

"Why?"

"There's something you need to hear, and something you need to see."

"I'll be right over," She replied, putting her phone in her pocket.

"I need to go back to my house," She told Yoshiki, but she left his apartment before he could say anything, she was incredibly worried that something bad had happened. Yoshiki followed her outside, and drove her to her house since her car was still at her house.

* * *

"Just stay here," She told Yoshiki, before going up to her front door, she didn't even need to knock before her mom opened the door and pulled her into her arms.

"Ayumi.."

"Mom, what's going on?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"Come inside, there's something I need to tell you."

Ayumi followed her inside, and sat on her living room couch, everything that had been so familiar to her now seemed foreign, since she had been kicked out of her own house temporarily, her father sat on the chair next to her, remaining silent, the look on his face said that he didn't want to talk about whatever her mother was going to talk about, it was a pained look, and it made Ayumi more worried than ever.

"There's something you need to know, Ayumi, you know how I told you Hinoe went missing?"

"Yes.." Ayumi didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Well, the police found her."

"What?! Where was she?!" Ayumi was incredibly relieved to hear about her sister being found.

"She was found dead, in the bottom of a lake, I'm so sorry Ayumi," Her mother said, tears in her eyes.

Ayumi shook her head, planting it in her hands, sobbing. Words could not describe how she felt, the events that occured with Kizami were no match for this, though with all the things that had happened to her, it became too much to muster.

"Did they find the murderer?" Ayumi choked out.

"No, but they have a suspect, he goes by the name Kizami Yuuya."

Ayumi froze. Anger boiled in her veins, he killed Hinoe, she had no doubts about it, he had tried to kill her, and right in this moment, he wish he would have succeeded.

"That's not all, though. Someone left a note."

"A note?"

Her mother nodded, tears still trailing down her cheeks, she took out the crumbled note that was in her pocket and handed it over to Ayumi. Ayumi flattened it out and stared at it for a long time.

 _It's been quite a while, I've been missing your cries of pain, I never did get to find out what they sound like when I twist a blade through your chest, though. But no worries, I'll find out soon enough, I'm coming back for you, and I will fulfill my wishes this time around with no interruptions. Don't bother running away or hiding, I will always find my way back to you._

 _Sincerely, "H."_

 _P.S I really liked that dress you wore to that party, it's a shame your little friend saved you before I could see what it looked like soaked in blood. (;_

Ayumi couldn't move, or breathe. She knew it was Kizami, and he was coming for her, and she never felt so unsafe in her life, it's like she had no choice but to accept what was coming her way-an inevitable death. But the other half of her knew that Yoshiki would never allow that to happen. But what if Kizami killed Yoshiki? Or both of them? What if he killed her parents, or her friends? She had never hated anyone as much as him, he made her stomach churn and her teeth grind in rage and tears run down her cheeks in fear.

"Ayumi, who is this? What is he, or she talking about?"

Ayumi looked up at her mother with red puffy eyes, "It's Kizami, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know that? You haven't interacted with him, have you?"

"I don't want to talk about it.."

"You damn well better talk about it! He killed our damn daughter for Christ's sake, and he's going to try to kill you next!" Her father yelled, and Ayumi cringed at how loud his voice carried.

"Ayato!" Her mother replied, "If it's hard for her to talk about, we'll give her all the time she needs to be comfortable talking about it with us."

"And what if she gets killed before then?! What's stopping him?!"

"Kishinuma will protect her!"

"He's a teenage boy! What makes you think he'll stand by her 24/7 and protect her? He's a delinquent, he'll probably go out and screw some girl while this Kizami guy is stabbing our daughter to deat-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Ayumi yelled at him when she couldn't hold it in anymore, "He's nothing like that, he's not a delinquent anymore, and he's more of a man than you'll ever be!" And with that, she ran out of the house, tears rushing down her face and she ignored her mothers calls for her to come back. She ripped the paper to shreds, throwing it on the concrete ground, and she climbed into the car and started sobbing uncontrollably, letting her emotions out.

"Shinozaki! What happened?!" Yoshiki asked, knowing something went wrong.

Ayumi looked up at him, "Hinoe, she's dead. Kizami killed her, and he's coming back for me."

 **Sup guyss! :3 So I decided to kill off Hinoe since she died in the prologue of Blood Drive anyway. Anyone hate Ayumi's father as much as I do right now? xD How dare he insult our Yoshiki! D: So yeah, Kizami is out for Ayumi as well, will he find her and finish what he started? Or will there be an epic Yoshiki vs. Kizami fight? Or will Seiko come and kill him with a bucket of tacos? I'm pretty sure that won't happen, but it would be awesome if it did! xD Next chapter or the one after that will have a bunch of Naoshi for all you Naoshi shippers! :3 Tell me if you want some Mayushige, since I don't really show much for that ship in this fanfiction. Be sure to R &R, it makes me want to sing the Nyan Cat song while dancing on rainbows! :3 ..What? People have different ways of handling excitement, ya know! xD Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12: In Hiding

"Kishinuma-kun, where are we going?" Ayumi asked frantically, since Yoshiki seemed infuriated, with his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white, and his teeth gritted.

"To my parents house."

"Why can't we go to your apartment?" She asked with widened eyes, since she knew that his parents have disowned him and wouldn't exactly open the door to him with open arms.

"We can't take that chance, he may have followed you there too."

"But I could go to Seiko, Mayu, or Naomi's house too, why do we need to go to your parents house of all people?"

"Because, if he followed you to that party, he must have followed you other places too, and known who your friends are, we don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"What if they don't take me?"

"Don't worry about that, just quit asking questions, alright? They're going to take you in, whether they like it or not."

"But it isn't their problem!"

"But it is."

"How?!"

"They've made it their problem ever since they disowned me, if they really see how important you are to me, they'll understand that I've changed for the better, or they'll just take you in because they want to protect you from me if their views on me haven't changed, but either way, you'll be safe, and that's all that matters."

Ayumi was honestly shocked at his words, but she didn't speak any further.

 _I'm..Important to him?_

Her face reddened, so she looked out the window so he couldn't see her embarrassed facade. She shrugged off the thought with a simple shake of the head.

 _He considers me important because I'm his friend, he considers all of our friends important! ..Right? Right._

Still, the very thought wouldn't leave her mind as he drove on, it made her insides warm even though the air conditioning in the car made it cold.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Ayumi replied casually, trying to forget her prior thoughts.

"Do you got a fever or something?"

"H-Huh?"

"Your face is really red, that's all.."

"I-I'm fine!"

"If you say so."

Ayumi groaned at his bluntness and wished she was tired so that she could take a nap and not have the anxiety of suspense in her chest about how his parents would react to their delinquent son coming back to them. Surely Ayumi could convince them that he had changed from his delinquent ways, right?

* * *

Ayumi felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter as they drove up to the house, she exhaled loudly and shakily, wondering if they had drove all this way just to get a door slammed in their face. She unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open the car door when something warm came down on her hand.

"It'll be alright, my parents may not be too fond of me, but once they get to know you and your situation, I'm sure they will help you, just don't take anything my father says personally, he's always been an asshole. My mother should like you, and I don't even need to question if Miki will like you as well."

"Miki?" She asked, trying to focus on something other than the warmth of Yoshiki's hand on hers, so she wouldn't blush like an idiot again.

"She's my little sister."

"I didn't know you had a little sister!"

"Yeah, I probably should have explained that," He ran a hand through his hair, "She's the only one in my family who believed in me, and cared. She visits me at my apartment sometimes, though she gets in trouble for doing it."

"She seems sweet! Does she go to Kisaragi?"

"No, she goes to a private school, my family is crazy rich, believe it or not.."

Ayumi nodded, "Err, you can let go of my hand now.."

"Eh? Sorry!" He immediately let go of her hand and scratched his head in embarrassment, the color of red tinting his cheeks.

"Don't think too much about it, let's go," Ayumi opened the door and hopped out, admiring the huge house up close. It was nicely decorated, way more than her own house. She made her way up to the front door, and Yoshiki knocked on the door three times. Ayumi felt her palms getting sweaty as she heard footsteps, all she wanted to do was run off and hide, but she couldn't just back away now. The door swung open and she met the face of a beautiful woman with dark brown locks tied into a perfect bun, and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with surprise. She immediately knew it was his mother, since she looked much older than him, but still young for her age, she reminded her of her own mother, looking so proper and elegant, she couldn't help but feel envious. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, with black heels. She was also wearing a pair of earrings that looked like they had cost a fortune, but that was to be expected since they were a wealthy family.

"Yoshiki, what brings you here?" The woman asked softly, then shifting her head to look at Ayumi in confusion.

"Shinozaki needs a place to stay, she's..She's in trouble, and we need your help."

The woman thought for a moment and then nodded agreeably, "Come in."

Ayumi followed the two in, worrying about what his father would think, his mother had been nice enough to let them in, but would his father allow them to stay?

"Isao!" The woman called, "Come down here, please!"

She turned to them, "I'll try to convince your father to let.." She started, looking at Ayumi.

"Ayumi Shinozaki," Ayumi answered.

"Shinozaki stay," She finished, "He might be a bit hard to shake though, depending on your situation."

"What are you doing here?" She heard a not so friendly voice ask, and she looked over to see a man that could only be Yoshiki's father.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to see your face around here again," He scowled.

"This isn't for me-"

"I have a hard time believing that to be true, who is this girl? Did you get her pregnant?"

"No!" Ayumi and Yoshiki said simultaneously.

"You must have screwed her over somehow, to show your face here."

"God dammit, she's a classmate and a friend, and I just want her to be protected, alright? I didn't do anything to her, just do this one thing for me, and I'll be out of your life forever."

"Sit down, explain your situation," Isao led them into the living room and sat down alongside his wife. Ayumi sat down next to Yoshiki, she didn't want to be close to his father at all, since she already had a burning hatred towards him and what he thought of Yoshiki.

"Have you heard of Kizami Yuuya?" Yoshiki asked.

"The physcopath who murders young girls?" Ayako responded in shock.

Yoshiki nodded, "He's been following Shinozaki, and she needs a safe place to stay."

"That's not our concern, now get out of here," Isao's eyebrows furrowed, showing off the wrinkles on his face.

"Y-You're just going to blow us off, like that?" Yoshiki replied.

"She's not worth your time, if you didn't become a good-for-nothing delinquent, you could have stayed with us and been with a decent girl by now with lots of money. This girl is just going to move on to the next guy once she's done with you."

Ayumi was beyond shocked.

 _Who the hell does he think he is?! He doesn't know me!_

"I told you, she's just a friend, and she's not like that at all," Yoshiki said, his fists clenching.

"She won't be for long, especially a girl that goes to a public school, she'll just find a way to get into your pants and then leave you with an empty wallet."

"I'm sure you'd know a lot about that, huh?" Yoshiki shot back, "Well, you're wrong, she's the reason why I kept going back to school in the first place, she's the class representative, and unlike you, she is more focused on her studies than obsessing over money."

 _E-Eh? I'm the reason why he kept going back to school? How?_

Ayumi's face reddened, but she couldn't help but feel special.

"Then if I were her, I'd stop hanging around you, you'll only be a bad influence, I'm sure her parents wouldn't her hanging with a worthless rebel that'll only throw her off of her game, now how about you get the hell out of my house?" Isao replied.

"There's more of a chance of hell freezing over than me getting out of this house," Yoshiki growled.

"Now hold on a moment, Isao," Ayako cut in, "Shinozaki seems like a lovely girl, I don't want her getting hurt, so I think we should consider this."

"If there's even a small slip up, you're out of this house, understood?" Isao said with a stern gaze after a moment of silence, and they both nodded.

"Where's Miki?" Yoshiki asked, trying to change the subject.

"At a friends house," Ayako answered, "Isao, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Isao nodded and followed her into their large kitchen.

"This Shinozaki girl seems to be giving Yoshiki a good influence, you shouldn't be so hard on her."

"If I'm not, she'll get too comfortable."

"Give her a chance, she's a sweet girl, not to mention she's the class representative, which means she gets good grades, you don't see those type of girls often, especially hanging out with Yoshiki, she may not come from a wealthy family, but that doesn't matter when it comes to love, it depends on how she changes Yoshiki to be a better person."

"You're actually considering her being with him?"

"Why not? Besides, we're the ones who disowned him, it isn't our choice anymore, and while you don't regret that decision, I do."

"I don't care what the hell he does."

"He's our son!"

"I don't consider him my son anymore."

"Well I do! And if you don't care, at least treat Shinozaki better."

"It's her own fault she got herself into this mess, she should have been more careful." Isao walked out of the kitchen and went to his office. Ayako shook her head and went back to the living room.

"I'm sorry about him, he'll come around, Shinozaki, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you show me where I'll be sleeping? I kind of want to just relax for a bit.."

"Of course, right this way," Ayako led her into a guest room, and left Ayumi to be by herself. Ayumi plopped down on the comfortable bed and groaned, hoping that Kizami would be caught soon, so she could go back home, and not have to deal with the awkwardness of the current situation.

 **Heya guys! :3 So Ayumi is staying with Yoshiki's parents, can you spell awkward? 0-0 Ayako is jumping onto the Ayushiki train, and so is Miki next chapter! xD Will Isao end up being an Ayushiki shipper? Or will he just remain a hater? Who cares, we have a million of both! xD Be sure to R &R, it really brightens up my day, I love you guys, ciao! :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Sprout, Bloom, and Grow

"Naomi?"

"Hm?"

Naomi turned around to see the brunette male staring at her in worry. He had come over to her house to comfort her, since she was worrying about Ayumi and she just needed someone to vent out all of her feelings on. Her mother was working late, so both of them decided to stay up late since neither of them were tired.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Don't lie to me, what's going on?" He walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm just worried about Ayumi, that's all, she isn't doing so great, and after this whole Heavenly Host situation I've gotten closer to her, and it just has me shaken up.."

"She'll be fine, Yoshiki has her in his grasp, and knowing just how love sick he is for her, he isn't going to let her out of his sight."

"Have you heard from them at all?"

"Last I've heard, she's at his parents house.."

"His parents house?" Naomi replied in shock, "Geez, he could have chose somewhere more welcoming.."

Satoshi chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Do you know why Ayumi started to hang out with those people in the first place?" Naomi asked seriously.

"Nope, I've asked Yoshiki, but he wouldn't tell me."

"I hope she tells us soon.."

"Me too, but let's not worry about that, okay? Let's just watch a movie or something."

"But-!" Naomi's eyebrows furrowed and she was interrupted by Satoshi picking her up bridal style and throwing her on the couch playfully.

"Satoshiiii!" Naomi whined.

Satoshi laughed and walked over to Naomi's deck of movies. He pulled one out and put it in the DVD player and then plopped down on the sofa beside Naomi.

"Which movie did you pick-" Naomi stopped as she saw the Summit logo, "Oh no.."

"What? Is this a bad movie?"

"You could have picked any movie, and you picked Twilight.." Naomi mumbled under her breath, shaking her head, but decided to watch the movie with him anyway.

* * *

"Shinozaki."

"Mmmh.."

"Shinozaki!"

Ayumi groaned in irritation and looked at the boy who was shaking her awake, "What do you want, Yoshiki?"

"Eh?" Yoshiki seemed surprised, and Ayumi didn't figure it out until a few seconds later.

"GAH! Kishinuma! I meant Kishinuma, I swear!"

"Sure you did," Yoshiki grinned.

"Baka! I'm serious!"

"Don't worry about it, Ayumi."

"Call me Ayumi again and I'll slap you so hard you won't be able to talk for a month!"

"Geez, it isn't that big of a deal, Naomi, Seiko, and Mayu call you Ayumi.."

"Because we're close!"

"And we're not?" Yoshiki raised an eyebrow, "I mean, after all we've been through.."

"Can we change the subject back to what you're doing here, please?" Ayumi pleaded in annoyance, she didn't want to talk about this, especially because she wasn't ready to decide if she liked Yoshiki like that yet.

"Ah, okay.." Yoshiki ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed that he even decided to press the issue, it wasn't usually like him, "I was going to go take a walk, wanna come with me?"

"Why are you taking a walk so late?" She asked as she looked up at the clock, it was 10:30 PM and she usually was fast asleep by this time.

"I couldn't sleep, and I just wanted to get some fresh air. Plus, it's awkward around here, you know?"

"Well, it's not likely that I'll be able to get back to sleep anytime soon anyway, so sure, just let me get ready."

Yoshiki nodded and walked out of her room, and after he left, Ayumi went over to the dresser and ran a brush through her hair and flattened out her wrinkled clothes she had slept in, since she didn't bring any pajamas. She went to to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, and then quietly left the room and followed Yoshiki out of the front door.

* * *

 _Ring!_

"Hm?"

Morishige drowsily lifted one eye to see his phone vibrating on his nightstand.

 _Who would be calling at this hour?_

He would have rolled his eyes and went back to sleep, but ever since the Ayumi incident, he was always more cautious with his surroundings, and worried that something bad might happen to Mayu.

 _Ring!_

He flipped open his phone to check who the caller was, and immediately picked up.

"Mayu?"

"Shig!" She replied with her usual bubbly tone.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you had to disturb my sleep?"

"Ah, sorry..I can hang up if you want.."

"No!" He responded instantly.

"H-Huh?"

"Ah, I'm already up, so.." He was glad she couldn't see his reddened face.

"I see.." Mayu said. After she decided to take Ayumi's advice the day that she went to that party, she chickened out, so she decided to confess over the phone so it would be less embarrassing, but every time she tried, she would get tongue tied and changed the subject to drama club or school.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how come you didn't move after..you know."

"I'm staying with my aunt now, I couldn't leave you guys, so I pleaded with my parents, and they let me stay.."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm..I'm glad."

"Me too.."

"I don't really understand why you hang out with me so much, Mayu, I'm not really an interesting person.."

"Shige-nii! You need to stop bringing yourself down, you're really interesting!"

"...How?"

"You're smart, you're fantastic at acting, and you're reliable! Even though you might seem cold on the outside, if people took the time to know you, I'm sure they would see how incredible you are."

"Mayu?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks.."

"Don't mention it!"

"So, anything else you wanted to call me about?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can say it, though," Mayu answered honestly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why not?"

"I-It's really embarrassing.."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"But it needs to be done, or else I could miss the chance.."

"Chance of what?"

"Of..being with you.." Mayu said the last part in a quiet mumble.

"Huh?"

"I want to be with you, Shig.."

"..." Morishige recalled her words, they were played back in his mind over and over again, his throat felt dry, and his eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"A-As friends! I don't want to drift apart after we graduate!" Mayu said as he remained silent, she knew he would reject her, and that confessing was a bad decision.

"Shut up."

"Eh?!"

"That's not what you meant.."

"Shig, I'm so sorry," Tears stung the corners of her eyes, she should have just kept her mouth shut about these stupid feelings.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because.." She sniffled, "I know things are going to be awkward between us now, and I know you don't feel the same way, and.." She trailed off, tears staining her cheeks.

"I never said I didn't feel the same way.."

"But you don't, right?"

"That's not true.." He shook his head, "I knew that I liked you ever since you were the only person who was willing to get to know me and get me to come out of my shell, I never had any friends before you or the others, and you seemed so happy around me, and I honestly had no idea why, but I just knew that I treasured your company, and when you said you were going to move, I felt like I was going to die inside.."

"Shig.."

"I felt like a fool for loving you so much, since I thought you only thought of me as a brother, but knowing you're not going anywhere, and hearing you say those words to me.." He closed his eyes, "It makes me so happy."

"I love you," Mayu blurted out, it seemed much more easier now that she knew he felt the same way, a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders as soon as she said it.

"I love you, too," He replied.

"I'm tired.."

"Go to sleep."

"But I want to keep talking to you!"

"You can talk to me tomorrow."

"There's no school tomorrow, is that an invitation for a date?" Mayu asked, a huge smile decorating her face.

"Maybe," Morishige responded, "Now go to sleep, I don't want you being exhausted in the morning because of me."

"Okay! Goodnight, Shig!" She said, excited for tomorrow.

"Goodnight," He then hung up and leaned his head back on his pillow, before falling into a deep sleep with a smile printed on his face.

* * *

"Naomi! You could have told me that movie was awful!"

"I couldn't! You should have seen the look on your face!" Naomi laughed.

"That was so disgustingly cheesy and dramatic.."

Naomi nodded in agreement, "You want to watch the sequel?" She grinned.

"There's _another_ one?" Satoshi asked in horror.

"Actually, there's five in total!" Naomi chuckled at his expression.

"I'm going to have nightmares about you becoming a vampire now.."

"Same thing, except maybe you'll turn into a werewolf."

"Huh?"

"Whoops! Spoilers!" Naomi laughed but then stopped once she noticed something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just the way the moon is shining on your face makes you look like a vampire when it sparkles in the sunlight."

"I am Edward!" Satoshi yelled out and jumped on Naomi, lightly biting her neck and kissing it.

"Gah! S-Satoshi, you're such a dork!" Naomi sucked in her breath to keep from moaning when she felt the cold sensation of his teeth and his lips on her skin. Satoshi got up, and kissed her on the lips.

"I gotta go, it's way later than I thought it would be," Satoshi was worried that his parents and Yuka would be mad once he got home.

"You could stay here, if you want," She offered.

"Where would I sleep?"

"I've got a futon."

"Why can't I sleep with you?"

"H-Huh? That would be embarrassing!"

"But we're a couple, it's natural for couples to cuddle, right?"

"I-I guess.."

"Then let's go!" Satoshi took her hand and she led him to her bedroom and laid on the bed, allowing him to get in and wrap his arms around her. The last thing she felt before she drifted off was his soft lips on her cheek.

* * *

"There's a park here!" Ayumi gasped and pointed.

"You like parks?"

"Yeah, can we take a break? We've been walking for awhile."

"Sure."

She ran over to a nearby bench in the park and sat down, taking in her surroundings, there was two swings, a playground with a jungle gym and a slide, monkey bars, and a sand pit. There was also a lake.

"You're okay, right?" Yoshiki asked quietly after a few minutes of sitting down.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ayumi asked in confusion.

"Just checking.."

"..Why?" She asked in a mumble, but loud enough so he could hear after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"Why do you care about me so much? And don't tell me it's because we're friends and that's what friends do, because I know it's not just because of that, not even Seiko or Mayu are as caring about me as you."

"..I just always felt like my job was to protect you, I guess.."

"It isn't! I can take care of myself!" Ayumi glared at him.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Yoshiki said, he mentally kicked himself for never knowing the right words to say, he thought for a moment, then decided to talk again, "I meant that because you saved my life and were there for me when nobody else was, I wanted to return the favor, but I always seem to make it worse.."

 _Kishinuma.._

She stood up, and walked in front of him, Yoshiki's confused expression soon turned to shock and embarrassment when she wrapped her arms around him in a heartfelt hug. She rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"You're..you're such an idiot, you know that?" She said, "You saved my life more than I can count, and you're always there for me, and while sometimes I don't act like it, I'm truly glad that we've met, and that we're friends.."

"..Shinozaki.." He rested one hand on the small of her back, and the other on her head to gently pat it, his heart swelling at her words.

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?" Yoshiki raised an eyebrow.

"For treating you like trash, you don't deserve it at all.."

"It's alright."

"It's not," She pulled away from their embrace and looked at him, "And I'm planning to change that. You want to become closer, right? I do too. Let's hang out tomorrow after I tell everyone about..you know, and we can learn more about each other."

"Alright," Yoshiki's heart began to beat faster, though he knew she didn't mean closer as in what he really wanted it to be, he couldn't help but be excited, it made him mentally slap himself for acting like a teenage girl.

Ayumi nodded and sat back down on the bench.

"What did you mean by how I saved your life, by the way?"

"The day you stepped in between me and the gym teacher, if you didn't come in, I would have quit school, and not have met you guys, my life would be basically worthless.."

Ayumi smiled, "So you still remember that day, huh?" She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I don't regret it, not at all."

"Heh.." He blushed at how straightforward and affectionate she was being today, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention.

That night, between the three pairs, a love blossomed, a love continued to grow, and a love began to sprout.

 ***Sigh* Fluffiness, fluffiness everywhere. Wassup guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time, I've been suuuuuuuuper busy, I don't have writers block, I just haven't had the time to sit down and really think about what I want to write next, since I'm making this up as I go with a few ideas stored for future stories and for the future of this story. I'm also sorry that sometimes I accidentally make characters that aren't really close call each other by their first names, I don't really notice my mistakes until after I read it. xD Be sure to R &R, it means a lot to me. (: Have a great summer to those whose summer has started! Ciao, my infinities! (That's what I'm calling you guys, since I'm a The Fault in Our Stars fan. xD)**


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions and Train Rides

**oh**

 **hi**

 **oops**

 **uM**

 **I can explain**

 **Jk I can't you have a choice of any weapon to kill me with over and over for not updating in years cricri.**

 **Honestly didn't plan this tbh just as I said I didn't have writers block the bitch came over and was like MMM YOU DONT SAYY and I was like well shit.**

 **Nevertheless, the whole reason for this is because I have been slipping out of the Corpse Party fandom for the last year, but I'm slowly making my way back. xD**

 **I plan on finishing this fanfic don't worry my precious cinnamon rolls, and I might even let you vote on the choices for my next Ayushiki fanfic at the end which may or may not be very soon since I want this story to be done with because I made so much happen it's all jumbled up and is a hot mess. o**

 **Anyway, on to the story! t^-^t**

"A-Are you serious?" Naomi asked, clearly shocked by the bizarre information that had just made its way into her brain.

"That's what happened.."

The whole group was in for the shock of their lives when Ayumi finally confessed what had happened on that dreadful night of chaos. They were all gathered in Seiko's house since her father had gone to work and her younger siblings were playing outside.

"For real?" Seiko looked like she was close to tears.

Ayumi sighed and gave Seiko a quick hug. Seiko sobbed quite ungracefully into Ayumi's shoulder, and to define ungracefully in this situation..

"H-Hey! Don't blow your nose on my shirt! What are you, six?!"

Yoshiki snickered under his breath, remembering when he said those exact words back in Heavenly Host when Ayumi had tried that on him, a sort of a mixture between shock and gratitude that she remembered his words filled his head.

"G-Gomen," Seiko sniffled after Ayumi practically shoved Seiko off of her, "But this is all my fault!"

"Come on, Seiko, it was nobody's fault, you know that," Ayumi patted her on the shoulder.

"She's right, Seiko," Naomi patted her on the other shoulder.

"Ayumi-chan, I'm so sorry! To think this would have happened to our beloved class rep.." Mayu sniffled a bit herself and gave the navy haired class representative a big hug, without the tears and the snot that Seiko gave prior, of course.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to deal with this, especially after..you know.." Satoshi replied, and Morishige nodded.

"I don't want to keep moping on about this, alright? I just want things to go back to normal, I'm fine, see?" Ayumi gave them a big smile, hoping they'd drop the issue, she hated seeing her friends sad, and even worse, sad for her sake. That, and whenever she'd talk about the topic, she'd suddenly get flashbacks to that horrid moment, and she never wanted to relive that hell again.

'Are you really, though?' Yoshiki thought, knowing how she always faked a smile when her friends tried to show sympathy for her, unfortunately, after Heavenly Host, it was almost as if that fake smile was glued on, and all he wanted to do was break that fake smile, and let her true feelings show, and if her true feelings were despair, he'd bury her head in his chest and let all the liquid drops of pain stain his shirt. But he knew he couldn't. The only reason he had been able to touch, or even communicate with her is because of all the bad shit that has happened. But then he was doubtful about that thought, mostly because she had been so nice to him, especially the other night. 'Heh, Ayumi Shinozaki, you sure are a strange person. It's always hit or miss with you.'

His thoughts were interrupted as a tall bluenette stood up, repositioned his frames, and looked towards the rest of the group of teenagers that were sitting either on the comfortable sofa, or on the fuzzy rug on Seiko's living room floor.

"I'm afraid I have to take my leave, take care Shinozaki," Morishige nodded towards her and eyed the green-eyed brunette that still clung onto Ayumi's shoulders. Seeing his signalling gaze, Mayu quickly unattached herself from Ayumi and stood up as well.

"I have to go too, I forgot I have a bunch of homework to do at home!" Mayu lied, putting her hands on her head to emphasize her point so her friends would believe her. And they did, except for one perverted girl that had quickly dried up her tears as a wide smile stretched its way along her face.

"The both of _you_? Leaving at the _same_ time? My, oh my.."

"Is that a problem, Shinohara-san?" Morishige stared at Seiko, a glint in his eye as if saying 'Don't. Do. It.'

"It wouldn't be if you guys weren't so obnoxiously in lo-"

Naomi clapped a hand over Seiko's blabbering mouth, "I have to go too, Satoshi, want to accompany me?" Naomi smiled at Satoshi who nodded and grabbed Naomi's hand to pull her up.

"Naomi-sannnnn! That's so not fair!"

Naomi stuck her tongue out at Seiko teasingly, and Seiko put her hand on her chest as if she was deeply offended.

"Onee-sama!" A young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes came bounding in excitingly with sweat on his face, hinting he had just came from the outdoors, "Come play with us!"

"Ooooh! You're so cute, Yuu!" She ran over to him and squeezed his cheeks, and he cried out in protest and embarrassment. She then turned back to her friends, "Sorry, looks like I have me a date as well, ladies!"

"God knows you need one," Naomi rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I do have one, for your information! My precious ginger biscuit is just out on vacation with her family!"

"Ginger biscuit? How the hell do you come up with these things?" Yoshiki looked at her quizzically.

"I've got plenty more, if you'd like to hear them, I might have to ask Yuu to cover his ears and for all of you to grab a bucket of ice, because these 'things' are too hot to handle, huehuehue," Seiko grinned, as that had shut him right up.

"Nope, I'm good, thanks."

And with that, all of them left, except for Seiko, Ayumi, and Yoshiki.

"Let's go play, now!" Yuu begged Seiko. She nodded but not before leaning in real close to Yoshiki's ear. Yoshiki was creeped out at first but then scared for his life as her menacingly threatening voice filled his ear.

"If anything happens to Ayumi again, and you're not there to kick some ass, I will literally cut up your organs with your own bones, put them in a blender, and drink them as a protein smoothie," She growled in a whisper so Ayumi wouldn't hear. He gulped silently and nodded his head. She grinned, and then added in a goading voice, "Now go get laid, sucka!" Unfortunately, this wasn't in a whisper, more like a high pitched shout that the whole neighbors could hear.

"SHINOHARA!"

"Let's go, Yuu!" Seiko grabbed her little brothers hand and ran outside with him before she could be scolded any further.

As soon as they were alone, and got over their blushing, Yoshiki ran a hand through his hair.

"So.."

"Where do you want to go, Kishinuma-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Remember last night's compromise?"

"O-Oh.." He had just thought that arrangement for them to hang out together today was just a spur of the moment thing, and that she'd forget about it the next day, "I dunno.."

She rolled her eyes, "It takes a little effort, Kishinuma-kun. Just think of a place close to your heart."

'Close to my heart, huh..'

* * *

"A train? Of all things?"

"Well hey, at least there's nobody on here but us," Yoshiki replied.

"How is this close to your heart?" Ayumi asked in curiousity other than an insult.

"Me, my mom, and my little sister Miki used to take this train everyday while my father was always busy at work."

"Ah, sorry.."

"For what?" Yoshiki raised his eyebrow.

"I know that you don't exactly love talking about your family that much.."

"It's fine, I'll make an exception for you, after all, we're supposed to get to know each other more today, right?" Yoshiki lifted a hand to pat her head, but quickly refrained from doing so.

"Why didn't you do it?" Ayumi mumbled.

"Hm?"

She was silent for a moment, but then looked at him once more, "You can touch me if you want to, you know, I won't slap you or anything.." She then thought about how she said that and blushed furiously, "B-But nothing weird! You better not-!"

She was cut off when Yoshiki chuckled and patted her head like he wanted to do earlier.

"That..makes me really happy," He smiled while she was still in her blushing state.

"Where are we going, anyway?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Wherever the train takes us, I guess."

"Are you kidding me? You didn't have this planned before you took me on this train with you?"

He was about to respond, but then the train stopped.

"We're here already?" He was confused, considering they had only been on the train for about 10 minutes.

"That's impossible.."

"Let me go check.."

And with that, Yoshiki was gone. Ayumi mentally begged him to hurry up, since she didn't like being alone, especially since what had happened.

'Ugh, I told myself I wouldn't remind myself of what happened again..'

She leaned her head back, but when she did, what she was leaning on was definitely not the seat. It had a strange vibe to it that sent shivers down her spine, and it was cold as can be. It didn't take long before the metal scraped against her neck, and the voice she had been deathly afraid of hearing again sniggered tauntingly in her ear.

"I told you I'd find you again, Ayumi Shinozaki.."

Tears rushed up to her eyes before she could stop them.

"Kishinu-!"

His gloved hand slapped against her mouth so hard she was sure it would be blistering red.

"You bitch! Trying to get me taken away after all I did to get back to you, you..you should be grateful I chose a worthless tramp like you!"

"Agh!" Ayumi cried out in agony when Kizami thrusted the knife handle into her stomach, making her lose her breath for a few seconds.

'Save..'

As the raven haired physco held the knife up, getting ready to strike his prey he had been chasing after for such a long time, Ayumi was positive she was destined to die in that moment. She didn't want to meet his tortuous grin when he finally took her life, instead, she closed her eyes, and imagined Yoshiki's warm gaze. The way he looked at her with such adoration, and the way he protected her like his life depended on it was the last thing she wanted to remember before she died. The way his bleached blonde hair was always so messy and how she cursed herself for wanting to run her hands through it, the way he only revealed his soft side to her, the way he hugged her so passionately like he never wanted to let her go, not for a billion years. The way..

'I love you, Yoshiki-kun. I can finally admit it now. Please live a happy life in my honor..'

She was waiting for the splatter of blood, the cracking of bones, the dark laughter, the feeling of pain, and death, but those sounds and those feelings never came. The only feeling she felt was the feeling of warmth enveloping her, overwhelming her senses. Whoever this was, it definitely wasn't Kizami. It felt like..someone was shielding her? She was about to open her eyes to see what was going on but that curiosity was pinched in the bud quickly as the voice she had been longing to hear came into the scene before her eyes were even halfway open.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore, you sadistic bastard," Her savior smirked, the silver weapon now in his grasp.

'Y-Yoshiki!'

"Shinozaki, close your eyes."

She barely had time to do so until she heard the sound of someone being stabbed, the sound she was waiting for, only they weren't inflicted onto her. She heard the groans and grunts of agony from Kizami, and the sound of his knees hitting the floor.

'?!'

She was being picked up bridal style, she opened her eyes and saw Yoshiki stepping outside with her in his arms, putting her down, and then grabbing his cellphone and dialling what had to be 911. After the phone call, he put the phone back in his pocket. A split second after doing so, Ayumi practically jumped on him, nuzzling her nose in his neck, and crying on his shoulder. Without a word, Yoshiki stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. She was safe. She didn't have to worry about the man who haunted her mind each day anymore. Yoshiki had saved her this time, and everything was going to be okay.

 **Herro again ^-^ This is going to probably be the second to last chapter, I want to end this story as soon as possible, so I can get going onto more interesting stories that won't make you guys and myself cringe, they will be wayyy better I promise xD Favorite and review, tell me what you thought about this chapter, and tell me what weapon of choice you'd like to kill me with for not updating in a year, make it creative. c;**


	15. Chapter 15: Hospitals and 'Goals?

His groaning and panting came before the sirens of the police cars. Ayumi pulled back from his embrace and was dumbfounded to see a red splotch on Yoshiki's arm, Yoshiki quickly clutched his arm, attempting to hide it before she saw, but to no avail. Ayumi grabbed his uninjured arm, and placed it around her shoulder to support his limping walk.

"Kishinuma-kun! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked him frantically, and put the end of her shirt sleeve on his arm and kept pressure on it so the pain would subside a little and he wouldn't lose a lot of blood.

"Don't, you'll get blood on it.." He protested.

"I don't care," She shot back a bit more harsh than she intended, all she cared about was his safety, and all the worry she felt made her feel impatient, "Now answer my questions."

"When the train stopped..I," He panted between words due to the throbbing pain in his arm, "I went to check what it was, and he sneak attacked me, and..y-you were going to be brutally m-murdered if I didn't do anything..so.."

'He still is being his sarcastic self even when he was just stabbed in the arm..good Lord...'

"Where is the driver?"

"Dead..Kizami..got..him.."

'He's panting more..I should stop asking him so many questions..'

She heard footsteps running towards them, and knew it was the police. She immediately elucidated the situation to them, and told them about Yoshiki's injury, and the now deceased engineer.

"You take him to the hospital, Daisuke, and take this girl home," One of the policemen demanded, "The rest of us will scope the area."

"I want to go with him," Ayumi blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Young lady, we can't have you-"

"I'm his friend and classmate!"

"That still isn't-"

"Let me go with him!" She yelled, and immediately regretted her decision when the policeman's face contorted into one of annoyance and anger at her stubborness. But before he opened his mouth to reply, Yoshiki cut in.

"S-She's..allowed t-to..come.."

The policeman sighed in frustration, but didn't protest further. He opened the door to the backseat of the police car, and Ayumi helped Yoshiki in, and herself afterwards. She looked out the window as the engine started and watched the policemen go inside the train, until they and the train disappeared from view, and all she could see were trees. She sat back and looked at the blonde next to her that was almost dozing off with his arm still wrapping in her sleeve.

"Kishinuma-kun! Not yet!"

"Hm?" He replied groggily.

"Ugh, just.." She looked around and then placed his head on her lap, "Rest, but don't fall asleep, okay?"

"You're being quite brutal to your knight in shining armor, you know.." He smirked.

"I..!" She was about to immediately yell at him, but then stopped, seeing that he was right, even if he was saying this is an..undesired way.

"Thank you..for saving me, again.."

"It's no biggie, I could never let you die."

"..Why?"

"Are you honestly asking why? Shinozaki, you mean a lot to me, more than you think, you know?"

"..." She didn't respond to his surprisingly..sweet words. She closed her eyes and began running her hands through his hair, that, for looking quite messy, it was really soft, she could run her fingers through every strand of his yellow locks all day. She could hear his breath hitch in his throat in shock for a few seconds, but that soon returned to his normal breathing rate. They didn't say anything, they just..sat there. It wasn't awkward, it was incredibly pleasing, in a way.

'At least he's not stuttering or panting anymore..he seems to be okay..'

Every so often, he would let out a few grunts of pain, and she'd stroke his hair and whisper kind words in his ear until the pain went away, but nevertheless, he remained strong until they got to the hospital.

"Oi! Where is Kishi?" Seiko asked once she came bounding through the doors of the hospital with her best friend and her best friend's partner at her side. Mayu and Morishige were sitting in the seats next to Ayumi in the waiting room.

"He's getting his arm inspected, we're just waiting to hear the results.." Ayumi replied.

"I hope he's okay.." Naomi said worriedly.

"Of course he is! Knights always survive even the most fatal of missions to save their mistress!"

"!" Ayumi was at a loss of words. She really was joking at a time like this?

"It's not the time to fool around, and you know it," Ayumi glared at the amber-eyed girl in front of her.

Seiko sighed and sat down next to Mayu and Morishige as did Naomi and Satoshi.

"Sorry, class rep! You really care about him, don't you?"

"He's my friend, of course I'd be worried.."

"Pffttt. I really hope Kishinuma didn't hear that obvious friendzoning scam from outside the room. You guys are totally goals."

"..Goals...?"

"You really need to get in on the new hip slang nowadays, Ayumi-chan.."

"What does it mean, though?" Naomi asked.

"Hmmmm..for example, Mayu and Morishige are also goals, and by goals, I mean _relationship_ goals."

"S-Seiko!"

"SHINOHARA!"

"Oh, I get what you mean now," Naomi giggled at the blushing pair.

Seiko turned to Naomi and Satoshi, "I'd say you two are goals, but then that would make Mochida think he can have you all to himself, in this case.." Seiko quickly jumped onto Naomi, her mouth in between her breasts, "..That's not true! BWAHAHAHA!"

"Seiko! Off! You can't do that anymore! S-Satoshi is right there!"

Seiko didn't listen, she just laughed even harder. Ayumi, at the last straw, had had it. She stood up, her blue eyes sharper than they had ever been towards Seiko.

"That's _enough!_ What if he never wakes up?! Are you really going to be pulling off your usual sadistic tricks when he could be drawing his last breath in there?!"

"A-Ayumi-chan..he's not gonna-"

"How do you think I feel? This is all my fault!" Tears started falling onto her red cheeks. She was getting upset over something so little, but at this rate, she didn't care. She just wanted to hear that Yoshiki was alright.

"Uh, ma'am?"

Ayumi turned away from her surprised friends to see the doctor with a clipboard in her hand.

"He's fine, he's sleeping at the moment. Are you okay, Miss?"

"Y-Yes..can I please..see him?"

The doctor was about to protest, but seeing the tears and how upset the girl was, she figured that the guy was an important figure in her life, and she wouldn't give up until she was able to visit him, so she nodded, and led her to the room he was sleeping in, and left her alone.

'Yoshiki..you're okay..'

She walked over to the hospital bed, he was indeed sleeping. His right arm was bandaged, but she didn't see any blood bleeding through it, so the injury must have not been as crucial as she thought it was, and she was feeling like an idiot for yelling at Seiko like that, and crying on top of it all. She kneeled down on the floor and took his hand, rubbing it softly, hoping it would comfort him, even though he was sleeping. She silently took the remote in her other hand and turned the TV on to the news.

"Breaking News: Murderer Kizami Yuuya was found dead in-"

"Looks like they found him, huh.." A tired voice interrupted the news reporters voice on the TV. Ayumi's head shot back to the 'sleeping' figure and saw that his blue eyes were wide open, and he was giving a small smile. Ayumi shook her head and laughed softly, wrapping her arms gently around his torso.

"Yoshiki..you did it.."

"First name basis already, are we?"

"Shut up.."

She silently sobbed into his shirt, all the worries and relief leaving her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was just..worried, that's all.."

"Worried? About me?"

She nodded slightly, a blush creeping its way up her neck. He chuckled.

"Is there any way I can make you feel better?"

"I don't know.."

"How about I tell you a secret?"

"A secret? Now you're sounding like a six year old.." She rolled her eyes but still thought it was cute.

"Since our little hang out was cut short by some creepy physco, we could use this time to get to know each other more..?"

"..Sure.."

"After you saved me from hitting that gym teacher, and we got trapped in Heavenly Host, I swore to myself that I'd protect you no matter what."

"..." She couldn't reply. How was she supposed to, given a statement such as that? She didn't know if he was teasing her or whatnot, she just stood there, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"You also know what I realized that day?"

"..What?"

'Here goes..' Yoshiki thought, before taking a breath.

"I realized that I loved you, and that I'd risk my life if it meant saving you."

"..."

"..."

"That's.."

"I know.."

"..That's not fair at all, Yoshiki.."

"Eh?!"

She had encircled her arms around his neck, and breathed in his boyish scent mixed with the hospital scent, while her tears dripped onto his shirt.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"No, I'm not, Shinozaki..from the bottom of my heart, I-"

"Stop."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I just needed to share a secret of mine as well."

"..Yes?"

"After you said those things, I swore to myself that I'd kiss you before my minutes were up in here."

His eyes widened, then flickered to the clock above the TV. It was 7:23, that meant she only had one minute left before the next visitor got to come into the room.

"But that's-Mmf!"

He didn't have time to reply before a warm sensation spread throughout his mouth, and then soon, to his heart, once he realized what exactly was pressing against his mouth that was so warm. It was Ayumi's lips, that crashed into his passionately, rather than roughly, as if she had been waiting for this moment for a long time, he sure as hell knew he was. He placed his uninjured hand on her heated cheek, and caressed it softly. They would have continued, but it seemed that the kiss took up more time than they thought, as they heard wolf whistles from behind the now open door.

"GOALSSSS!" Seiko screamed, jumping up and down, and so was Mayu. Naomi wasn't doing the same, but she was still gushing over the two of them. Morishige nearly jumped out of his socks when he suddenly had a finger right up in his face.

"You two are next!" Seiko exclaimed, her cat face forming on her lips. Mayu took hold of Morishige's arm and patted it softly, making Morishige's cheeks redden.

"There's no need for that, Seiko," Mayu giggled softly at his reaction.

"Does that mean..my work here is officially _done?_ YUSSSSSSSSS!~" She started jumping around the room, but stopped once the doctor saw her and the commotion in the room.

"One at a time, please!" She snarled.

"I'd like to give all my time to Ayumi-chan, if that's possible!" Seiko cheerfully said to the doctor, not embarrassed at all that she had caught onto her dancing around the room and causing chaos.

"Me too!" Mayu chimed in, and so did Naomi. They looked at the two boys that were awestruck by the excitement of all the girls.

"Okay, me too," Satoshi said, smiling.

"Same here," Morishige said with disinterest, but he too felt happiness for the new couple.

"Fine, then I ask all of you to get out of here, please," The doctor ordered, then left herself.

"That was weird.." Yoshiki commented, his eyes still widened from the situation.

"Yeah.." Ayumi agreed, but then placed her head on his chest, "I'm glad I get extra time with you, though."

"...I love you."

"Eh?!"

He chuckled at her reaction, patting her head gently, "Sorry if I'm being really corny, I just feel really happy right now."

"I understand. I love you, too."

He smiled, "You want to know another secret?"

"Hmm?"

"I've always wanted you to **be mine.** "

"..."

She looked up at him and smiled back at him.

"I'm yours now, and I'll always be."

 **FIN**

 **Remember that time I wrote the most awful cheesy ending ever? xD Heyyy guys, so it's the last chapter of this story, and I'm onto better projects. They won't have dark turns, at least not as bad as the one in this story, since I want the next few fanfictions to be mostly goofiness and fluff, with a few emotional scenes, but definitely not as much as this one. They'll be good, I promise! xD I'm sorry I didn't finish this story up the way I wanted to, I just completely lack ideas for this one, so I had to end it on a good note. Since this one is done, I'm going to begin writing a new one sooner or later, maybe not right away, though. I may or may not make several chapters in a day and release them day after day so I have time to keep up the daily updating so you guys won't get bored and I won't get writers block. xD Last thing, the next chapter will feature a very important voting thingy for my next story. I have many ideas, but I don't want to start multiple, so I'm going to give you choices of the stories I have come up with, and whatever story gets the most votes, that's the one I'm writing next. Until next time, ciao my precious cinnamon (or sinnamon) rolls! ^-^**


	16. Voting Timeee!

Hello again, my precious cinnamon rolls (or buns) welcome one and all, to the Hunger Games!~

jk

This is very important, I need you all to vote for my next upcoming Ayushiki story o;

(You can vote by sending a review for this story, or messaging me.)

Here are the titles and the descriptions of each of the three:

Title: Just Fake Married!

Description: After being broken up with by her dear fiancee, Ayumi reunites with her friends at the cafe they always used to meet up in. Being heartbroken isn't the only problem, her parents have come to Japan to meet her handsome fiancee she was to be wed with. Before she comes up with the right words to break the news to them when they show up, the job is done for her as a bleached blonde comes into the cafe claiming himself to be her fiancee. After her delighted parents leave, Ayumi demands an explanation. Yoshiki explains that it's only for three months because his job requires him to be married. Ayumi wants to refuse at first, but thinking of the smiles on her parents faces made her accept his offer. Three months of living together, three months of pretending to be husband and wife, and three months of unexpected feelings was not what she was expecting when she came back to Japan.

Title: To Protect A Princess

This was not what he planned. He saw the bluenette being attacked by these strange men, and his first instinct was to fight them off. What he didn't know was that she was the one and only crown princess of kingdom Kisaragi. What he also didn't know was that by doing this, he had landed himself a job as her personal bodyguard. He didn't know how this happened, but needless to say, as stubborn and spoiled as this princess was, this was not going to be an easy job.

Title: Secret Heart

She loved him. He loved her. She shouldn't be afraid to confess her feelings, right? The thing is, he didn't know. And she didn't want him to know. Not ever. She was willing to do anything, from staging a crush on Satoshi Mochida, to avoiding Yoshiki at all costs, only speaking horridly to him when he approached her. All this was for one reason only. She didn't want to be hurt. However, he never gave up. And that pissed her off, yet made her love him even more. How long will he chase after her before he gets what he wants?

Title: Something In The Way She Moves

All the girls in the group were incredibly cute. The way they danced and sang reminded him of cheerful little girls. However, one girl stood out to him. She seemed to be the one who sang the most solos, and was seen in front most of the time, it was impossible to miss her. The way she moved was so graceful, as if she didn't belong in the group. The way she moved was so mature in comparison to the rest of the girls, as if she was a swan in a group of baby chicks. He wanted to meet her, to find out what she was like, but there was only one problem. He was part of a singing and dance group as well, and their #1 rival? The most famous girl group in Japan, Eye Candy, which is where the girl he longed to meet was from. He wanted to find the secret behind the way she moved, but could he?

May the odds be ever in your favor, my precious cinnamon rolls~

Vote awayy~


	17. When Voting Ends

Me being the duck I am forgot to put the date voting ends. XD

oops

Voting ends on the the 28th of January, unless there isn't a lot of votes in, then I'll postphone it.

ALSO ACCIDENTALLY PUT THREE INSTEAD OF FOUR ON THE VOTING CHAPTER BC I ADDED THE FOURTH ONE BC I CAME UP WITH IT AT THE LAST MINUTE OOPS XD I WAS WRITING AT 1:30 AM DON'T JUDGE ME


	18. Announcement

Hey guys! ;o Guess what? My t̶h̶o̶t̶ ̶p̶o̶c̶k̶e̶t̶ best fam just joined this site (ノ・ω・)ノ

We made a collab account where we'll make fanfictions together, so if you want to follow it, it's called The Baka's Next Door. Her individual account is xRandix if you want to follow her and show your support. She's hilarious and awesome, just like her fanfics, and she's a really loyal friend. That's all, I stg this is the last chapter I just needed to announce this. xD


End file.
